Love After Love
by ElaineDex
Summary: Will Ellie and Ronon's Love Stand The Test Of Time And All That Fate Has To Throw At Them?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love After Love  
Author : Elaine  
Date : 28.01.07  
Chapter: 1 / 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, the People of Atlantis and the SGC.  
Archiving : If You want.  
Spoilers : None I Am Aware Of.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, the others, unfortunately, are not.  
Summary : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 1

"Are you even listening to me?" Dr Rodney McKay huffed as he turned to see why his colleague Dr Ellie Harrison had not replied to his question.

"No" Ellie replied as she watched Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla leave through the Stargate.

"Ha, you see, now I know you were listening" Rodney said almost triumphantly and Ellie sighed and turned to face him.

"Rodney I don't know why you're even asking me, you never listen to me and you always have to be right" she said folding her arms.

"I know" Rodney replied and Ellie tutted.

"You are so annoying" she mumbled, heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going? I need your help with this" Rodney said indicating to the chart on the screen of his lap top.

"I'm going for my break, I'm tired, I hardly got any sleep last night" Ellie replied, her steps halting as Rodney said,

"Please, I do not want to know about yours and the Caveman's' sex life".

"It has nothing to do with that" Ellie blushed and Rodney waved a hand at her.

"Whatever, just don't be too long, this experiment isn't going to conduct itself".

Ellie resisted the urge to kill Rodney and instead headed for the room she shared with Ronon.

Once inside she sank down onto the bed gratefully. She hadn't been sleeping well lately because there was something she wanted to ask Ronon and she didn't know how to go about it. They had been together now for around seven months and she still wasn't sure how he felt about her. He always kept his feelings well hidden and he hadn't mentioned the word love as of yet and she had reached the point where she wanted to know where they were headed.

She drifted off to sleep and was awoken some time later by the feeling of someone sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ronon?" she mumbled, struggling to sit up. As he came into focus it dawned on her that it was in fact morning and she groaned.

"Oh my god, Rodney is going to have a fan dance about this one!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ronon as she realised he was being strangely quiet.

"Are you OK?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I need to tell you something" he said and Ellie felt her stomach lurch.

"What is it?" she whispered, getting the feeling she didn't really want to know.

Ronon knew he had to tell her what had happened but he also knew it would change things between them forever.

He cupped her face with his large hands and brought his lips down upon hers as though it was the last kiss they would ever share. It might well be.

Ellie melted the moment Ronon kissed her as she always did and she momentarily forgot that something was wrong, that was until he wrenched his mouth from hers and stated,

"I had sex with Teyla"

"What?" Ellie blinked at him, confusion crossing her features.

Ronon knew she had understood him and felt no need to repeat himself as he continued,

"The planet we went to...something took over our minds..Teyla and I...we didn't know what we were doing, you have to believe me..." he looked at her, anguish clear in his beautiful brown eyes but all Ellie could do was stare at him numbly.

Eventually she shook her head as if trying to clear an unpleasant image from her mind and she managed to say,

"Are you sure it wasn't just a... a mind trick...or..or something?"

Ronon shook his head.

"Sheppard found us together... Ellie, I'm sorry"

He went to touch her but she sprang up from the bed and moved away from him.

She stared at him as though he was a stranger and it was almost more than Ronon could bear.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

For a moment Ellie remained silent. She had to think.

"I, er, I need to get to the lab. Rodney will be wondering where I am" and she moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Ronon put his head in his hands. He needed to make this right but he didn't know how. He wasn't even sure how Ellie felt about him, they  
had never really discussed their relationship or where it was headed.

When Ellie emerged from the bathroom he watched as she changed her clothes and stood as she moved toward the door.

"We need to talk" he said and Ellie paused.

"I don't know what to say" she replied, closing her eyes as she felt the heat from Ronon's chest suddenly at her back.

"You have to believe me about what happened" Ronon said, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Ellie forced herself to stay indifferent to him and opened the door.

"I have to go" she said and then fled before he could respond.

Ronon punched the wall beside the door, growling as pain shot through his hand and arm.

He didn't like feeling out of control. He didn't like it one bit.

End Of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love After Love  
Author : Elaine  
Date : 29.01.07  
Chapter: 2  
Rating : M  
Warnings : Sex, Death, Possibly Some Swearing.  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, the People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : If You Want  
Spoilers : None I Am Aware Of.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, the others, unfortunately, are not.  
Summary: Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 2

Ellie knew that Rodney was aware of what had happened the moment she stepped into the lab simply because he didn't have anything smart to say to her like he normally did. Instead he gave her his lap top and filled her in on how his experiment was going.

She was grateful he didn't say anything and for once they worked in companionable silence. That was until Rodney suddenly began to mutter something about needing something to eat and Ellie looked up to see him leave the lab as Ronon entered it.

She groaned inwardly as Ronon moved toward her. She had purposely blocked out what he had told her and so still didn't know what to say to him.

"Are you alright?" Ronon asked, his voice gruff.

Ellie nodded. "Just busy".

Ronon smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked around the lab as he searched for something to say.

Just then, Dr Weir's voice buzzed in Ellie's ear and Ronon watched as she tapped the earpiece.

"I'm on my way", she said, getting up and forcing herself to look at Ronon.

"Elizabeth wants to see me", she said going to step around him but Ronon caught her around the waist.

"I don't want to lose you Ellie but I can feel you slipping away already" he said, his voice anguished.

Ellie looked up into his eyes, her heart hurting. She didn't know what to do. What he had told her sounded so ridiculous that it hardly seemed true. But apparently it was.

"I'm just in shock Ronon...I...it's a lot to take in"

"Do you believe me?" he asked, frowning when she looked away.

"Ronon..Elizabeth is waiting..I..." Ellie began but Ronon cut her  
off.

"Do you believe me?" he asked again, his voice urgent.

"I have to go" she said pushing his hands away and bolting for the door.

She passed Sheppard but didn't stop and he entered the lab to see Ronon about to destroy a lap top.

"Whoa, buddy, you don't want to be doing' that" he said moving the lap top out of harms way.

"She doesn't believe me" Ronon said and Sheppard sighed.

"You don't know that. She's probably just in shock, I mean to hear your man's...well...you know...it cant be easy".

"She should believe me" Ronon said angrily and Sheppard felt that this particular problem was not going to be an easy one to resolve.

ooOoo

In Weir's office Ellie had just taken a seat.

"Before we begin I just wanted to let you know a full medical examination is going to be carried out on both Ronon and Teyla to try to establish what happened on that planet" Elizabeth said and Ellie  
nodded,unsure what to say.

Sensing Ellie's discomfort Elizabeth moved on.

"It would appear you're in demand by the SGC" she said and Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"They want me to go back there?" she asked but Elizabeth shook her head.

"They're bringing the problem to you. The Odyssey needs repairs and since you helped to build her they want you to do the work"

"But surely they cant have the Daedalus and The Odyssey out here at the same time?" Ellie said and Elizabeth smiled.

"The Daedalus will be returning to Earth and The Odyssey will serve us for a while".

"I see" Ellie replied and Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk as she said,

"Colonel Emerson said to pass on his regards to you, by the way".

"Paul?" Ellie said and Elizabeth nodded.

"He's Commander of The Odyssey now" she informed Ellie who sat back, a genuine smile actually lighting her face as she thought of the Air force Officer who had been part of the Odyssey project when she'd worked on it.

"They should be here at the end of the week. I've sent a copy of the damage report to your lap top so you're aware of the repairs required" Elizabeth said and Ellie stood.

"OK, thanks" she said, turning to leave when Elizabeth said,

"You should know... Teyla is extremely upset about what has happened and is desperate to make amends".

Ellie nodded but said nothing and Elizabeth sighed deeply as Ellie left her alone.

Of all the bizarre things that had happened to Sheppard's team over their time here on Atlantis this had to top them all. She hoped Ellie and Ronon would be OK, after all it had taken them long enough to get together even when everyone, including them, had known they were destined to be together.

Fate was a strange thing.

End Of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love After Love  
Author : Elaine  
Date 27.03.07  
Chapter: 3  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : If You Want  
Spoilers : None I am Aware Of  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, the others, unfortunately, are not  
Summary : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 3

Ellie had put off going back to hers' and Ronon's quarters for as long as was humanly possible but now she was tired and in need of a shower. Warily she stepped inside their room, her shoulders relaxing when she realised Ronon didn't appear to be there. She headed straight to the bathroom and discarded her clothes.

She stepped into the shower, sighing deeply as hot jets of water soothed her tension.

Ronon had heard Ellie return but had not moved from his position on their balcony. His body reacted when he heard the water begin to run. Many a time she had not known he was back from a mission and he had surprised her by joining her, his hands sliding over her soap slick body... Tonight though he sensed Ellie would not appreciate his presence and so instead he lay upon their bed and waited for her to emerge.

She did so shortly after, gasping in surprise when she saw him.

"I didn't know you were here" she said seeming flustered about the fact she was naked and she quickly grabbed her dressing gown from a nearby chair and put it on, belting it loosely around her waist.

Ronon frowned. Ellie never normally bothered about being naked in front of him. He watched as she moved to the dresser and started to brush through her long brunette curls. He scooted to the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. Quietly he said,

"Ellie...talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking".

Ellie's brain scrambled for something to say. Suddenly she remembered what Elizabeth had said about getting Ronon and Teyla checked out.

"Have you had your examination yet?" she asked and Ronon shook his head.

"Not yet. Teyla's been with Beckett for most of the day though".

Ellie nodded and put her brush down as she realised she was in danger of making her scalp bleed she'd been brushing that hard. Her heart hurt when he even mentioned Teyla's name let alone if she  
thought about what had happened. She turned and tried to walk past Ronon but he reached out and caught her hand, his eyes flying to her face when she snatched it back as if he'd burnt her.

"Ellie?" he said questioningly and that was when Ellie lost it. Completely lost it.

"What?" she snapped, What do you want me to say Ronon? That it doesn't matter that you've slept with one of my best friends? That it doesn't matter because your minds weren't your own? That every time I close my eyes I picture you with her...touching her? Because let me tell you, it does matter" and at this point her voice cracked and a sob escaped her and she clapped a hand to her mouth, turning away from him as tears threatened.

Ronon stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back against his chest when she struggled.

"Don't torture yourself" he said, resting his chin gently atop her head. "I'm not lying to you Ellie, I...we...we really don't know what happened...what came over us".

Ellie almost laughed through her sobs and the sound came out like a hiccup.

"On Earth that is a classic line from a man who's cheated".

Ronon spun her to face him and gripped her shoulders. He had never seen her looking so upset and it wrenched at his heart.

"I am not from Earth and I haven't 'cheated'...not intentionally. You know that's the truth right?" he said gruffly and Ellie stared up into his eyes, blinking as hers filled up with tears again.

Unable to stop herself she began to cry in earnest, ashamed of herself for breaking down so totally when she wasn't normally such an emotional person. She felt worse when Ronon pulled her against his chest and muttered what he must have assumed were soothing words in her ear.

Eventually he scooped her up and lay her on the bed. He curled behind her, pleased when she didn't move away. He held her, content to stay that way. She obviously needed time although it did not sit well with him that she still had not said she believed him.

He truthfully did not know what the hell had happened on that planet. All he did know was that Sheppard had woken him up and he'd found himself draped around Teyla and he'd had a raging headache.

Sometime in the night Ellie turned to face him, her fingers touching his lips as she looked at his face. Ronon looked back at her, remaining silent.

"Make love to me?" she said, her voice uncertain as though she feared he would say no.

Ronon needed no further encouragement but when he woke the next morning Ellie was gone.

ooOoo

The Odyssey arrived a day earlier than anticipated and Ellie rushed from the lab to Elizabeth's office when she got word.

She felt stressed and totally unprepared for the sight of Colonel Paul Emerson who was stood with Elizabeth and Sheppard looking calm, collected and even more attractive than she remembered.

Suddenly they noticed her hovering in the doorway and it was Emerson who spoke first.

"Ellie, it's great to see you" he said moving forward and Ellie smiled as he took her hands in his.

Sheppard and Weir exchanged glances as Ellie replied,

"It's good to see you too".

"I was just telling the Colonel that you can start work on The Odyssey as soon as he's ready" Elizabeth said and Ellie nodded, seemingly unable to look away from Emerson.

"Ready when you are" Emerson said indicating they head to his ship.

When they were gone Sheppard turned to Elizabeth.

"So...they already know each other?" he said and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Apparently" she replied and Sheppard sighed.

"Were they...you know?" he asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"That's none of your business...but I don't know" she answered and Sheppard grimaced.

"Ronon's gonna love this".

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love After Love  
Author : Elaine  
Date : 01.04.07  
Chapter 4  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : If You Want To  
Spoilers : None I Am Aware Of  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, the others unfortunately are not  
Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 4

Ellie had worked on The Odyssey overnight and could not believe her ears when Major Marks, Emerson's second in command, told her just how long she'd been aboard the ship.

"Ronon's going to be wondering where I am" she muttered and Marks looked at her.

"Is he the tall guy with the dreads?" he asked and Ellie nodded.

"Oh, well, he and Sheppard's' team left a while ago on some mission Dr Weir had for them" Marks replied and Ellie stared at him tiredly.

"Really? Nice of him to let me know he was leaving?" she said more to herself than to the Major who eyed her curiously.

Just then Colonel Emerson appeared on the bridge and Ellie felt herself colour instantly and she bent her head in such a way that her hair hid her face.

"How's it going?" Emerson asked and Ellie raised her head cautiously.

"OK, I should have a lot of the repairs done soon. There was nothing actually majorly wrong with her so whoever calibrated the repair log last seriously needs talking to as they went way over the top".

Ellie looked at Emerson who was looking at Marks strangely and she turned, her heart sinking as she looked at the Major.

"It was you wasn't it?" she said, feeling embarrassed.

"I really thought..." Marks trailed off as Emerson held a hand up.

"It's OK Major...don't apologise... you did what you thought you had to do and that's fine with me"

Ellie lowered her head again as Emerson looked at her in an unmistakable way and she felt her stomach knot.

Tension filled the air until Emerson said.

"You look like you need a break. Let me get you some breakfast?"

Ellie nodded and with another apologetic look at Marks she followed Emerson to the exit.

Down in Atlantis' mess hall they got a table, their cooked breakfasts in front of them.

"Its really great to see you again Ellie" Emerson said and Ellie looked at him, a forkful of scrambled egg halfway to her lips.

"Paul...it was a long time ago" she said and he smiled.

"Not that long" he said.

"Long enough" she replied.

"You're involved with someone else?" Emerson guessed and Ellie stayed silent.

"But you're not happy?" he surmised.

"That's not true" Ellie replied jumpily and Emerson eyed her.

"Don't forget I know you well Ellie Harrison" he said and she glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Emerson asked, genuinely concerned.

Ellie put her fork down, suddenly not hungry as she thought of her predicament.

"He's...he's slept with someone else but it wasn't really his fault" she said and Emerson raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I did...at first, but...there was the Goau'ld and you know what mind tricks they were capable of. The Wraith are worse..if it was them or something worse..." Ellie trailed off feeling helpless and Emerson reached across and touched her hand.

"As long as you believe his storey what else matters?" he said and Ellie smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

They sat for a while continuing their meal until Ellie said,

"I think I'll take a shower before I get back to work."

"OK, I'll catch up with you later" Emerson replied.

Ellie headed back to her room and took a shower. She didn't see Ronon until the following day when he returned with Sheppard, Rodney and Teyla.

They happened upon one another as Ellie was getting a coffee from the mess hall.

"Hey" Ronon said gently as he cornered her near the exit.

"Hi" Ellie replied avoiding his gaze.

"How's the work on The Odyssey going?" Ronon asked.

"It's OK...not too bad" Ellie replied, feeling strangely uncomfortable in his company.

"Think you'll be getting a break soon?" Ronon asked and Ellie looked at him.

"I just had one" she replied.

"I see" Ronon asked, rejection clear in his voice.

Ellie sighed. Her heart said she wanted him but her brain fought against it for some reason. All she saw when she looked at him was him and Teyla.

"Stupid" she muttered.

"What?" Ronon asked and she shook her head.

Just then Teyla entered the mess hall right by them. It was the first time since the incident that Ellie had seen her friend and she didn't know how to react.

"Ellie" Teyla said and Ellie stared numbly at her.

"I'm so sorry about everything" Teyla said.

Ellie glanced around as silence suddenly seemed to descend upon the mess hall and her cheeks coloured instantly.

She pushed past Ronon and left, tears misting her eyes.

Ronon caught up to her halfway along the corridor and caught her arm.

"It's not Teyla's fault" he said and Ellie pulled her arm from his grasp, angry that he seemed to be defending her.

"Its not mine either" she snapped.

"I know that" he said.

Ellie folded her arms defensively and Ronon sighed.

"Ellie we need to talk...properly. Come back to our room?"

"I have to finish the work on The Odyssey.. we never know when she might be needed" Ellie said.

Ronon stared at her. "Do you..." he began but trailed off as though he had lost his nerve in asking her something.

"What?" she asked but Ronon shook his head. He could feel the distance growing between them with a certainty that made him feel sad and angry and everything in between.

"As soon as you're free..." Ronon began and Ellie nodded,

"We'll talk" she finished and Ronon nodded.

But that time never seemed to come around. For weeks they carried on passing each other like the proverbial ships in the night. Occasionally they managed to sleep at the same time but that was all they did and eventually Ronon began to wonder where they were going to go from here.

One night he was sat with Sheppard in the mess hall and he decided to air his concerns.

"Ellie just seems to want to avoid me these days. She's more interested in that damned ship" he said and Sheppard sighed.

"The Odyssey is kinda important to our defences" he said and Ronon growled.

"Yeah but that Marks' guy said that the repairs were more or less done".

Sheppard eyed his friend warily and wondered if he were in Ronon's shoes would he want to know the information he knew.

"What?" Ronon asked upon seeing Sheppard's look.

"What...what?" Sheppard asked suspiciously and Ronon scowled.

"You only look at me that way when you know something I don't" he replied.

"Well it's just that..." Sheppard trailed off unsure whether to continue but the look Ronon was giving him assured him if he didn't he would maybe regret it.

"I heard a rumour" Sheppard began, "I don't know how true it is mind, that Ellie and Colonel Emerson used to be an item. In fact they nearly got married but I think Ellie changed her mind...something to do with them being apart too often...it could all be lies...though" but before Sheppard had finished his sentence Ronon was on his way to find Ellie...and Emerson.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 7th May 2007  
Part 5 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This storey follows on from Kazavid's Behind The Mask, Reunions and Love Without Warning.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

Ellie found Emerson stood on one of the outer walk ways where he was admiring the fantastic view of the sun setting on the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said and he nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've finished the repairs".

"That's a shame" Emerson said and Ellie looked at him quizzically as she leant on the railing at his side.

"It means you won't be on board so often" Emerson explained and Ellie smiled and looked away.

"It's good to see you smile" Emerson said reaching out and tucking a stray curl of her hair back behind her ear.

"Paul..." Ellie said, her hand covering his as he cupped her face.

Suddenly a deep voice boomed, "What the hell is this?".

Ellie moved away from Emerson almost guiltily as she turned to see Ronon glaring at them from the doorway.

"Ronon..." she began but he cut her off, anger clear in his voice.

"Is this your idea of revenge? Falling back into bed with the man you almost married?"

"There's nothing going on...unfortunately..." Emerson began but he stopped abruptly as Ronon went to lunge for him.

"Stop it" Ellie said placing herself in between Emerson and Ronon even though she knew Emerson was quite capable of looking after himself and needed no protection from her.

"Sheppard told me about you and him", Ronon said talking to Ellie but glaring at Emerson over her head.

"So I'm not allowed to have a past?" Ellie asked and Ronon looked down at her.

"You didn't tell me what he was to you" he said and Ellie shook her head.

"I had other things on my mind, and it was hardly relevant" she said and Ronon laughed although the sound held no mirth.

"We need to talk...now" he said taking hold of her hand and going to pull her away but Emerson caught Ronon's arm.

"Let her go" Emerson said and the two men glared at one another until Ellie said,

"It's alright...Ronon's right, we do need to talk. I'll see you".

Emerson nodded and released Ronon's arm and Ronon looked at the other man with a begrudged amount of respect. Not many men had the nerve to stand up to him and he liked the fact that Emerson had had the balls to do so.

He and Ellie made their way back to their quarters in stony silence and it was only when the door was shut behind them that they began to argue.

"I'm tired of you avoiding me" Ronon said and Ellie sighed.

"What so you come and accuse me of sleeping with Paul?".

"You didn't tell me you were involved with him...that you nearly married him?" Ronon said and Ellie folded her arms defensively as she looked at him.

"It was a couple of years ago...and we haven't exactly been talking much lately" she said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Ronon asked his voice gruff.

"No...of course not. At least not in the way you mean" Ellie replied.

"You still haven't said you believe me when I say I did not intentionally sleep with Teyla" Ronon said suddenly changing the topic of their conversation and Ellie blinked at him.

"I still haven't had any evidence to tell me that's the truth" Ellie replied and Ronon clenched his fists as pain shot through his heart.

"My word should be good enough" he said and Ellie turned away.

"You're right it should..." she said sadly and Ronon looked at her.

"But it's not enough is it" he stated and Ellie turned back to face him.

She shook her head.

Tears misted her eyes as she watched him move to the closet. As he began to shove what few items of clothing he had into one of her rucksacks she willed herself to say the words she knew would stop him leaving. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

As he moved toward the door she finally managed to say,

"Ronon...?"

He stopped but didn't look at her as he replied,

"If we don't have trust Ellie we have nothing".

And with that he left her alone.

ooOoo

Ronon had discovered that beer was good for the soul. He had never really believed Sheppard when he'd said it made a lot of problems disappear but now he understood.

He sat, or rather lounged, in one of the chairs in the mess hall feeling very relaxed as Sheppard watched on with interest.

"I remember when I felt that way from just one beer. Those were the days" he said wistfully.

Ronon nodded and then angled his head to one side as two nurses from the infirmary passed their table and began laughing and blushing as Sheppard smiled at them.

"You never have any women problems" Ronon said and Sheppard laughed.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked but Ronon shook his head.

"Those two are interested in you not me" Sheppard grumbled, "In fact you breaking up with Ellie has been majorly bad for my sex life let alone yours".

"How do you make that out?" Ronon asked his head fuzzy.

"Because since word got out that you're free and single again all the women around here have gone crazy...they've totally lost interest in me" Sheppard moaned.

"Oh my heart just bleeds for you" Rodney said suddenly appearing at their table and dumping his lap top and food tray down.

"Rodney" Sheppard said in greeting, rolling his eyes in mock despair until Ronon let out a strange sound that was similar to a laugh but sounded not quite right.

"Are you OK?" Rodney asked eyeing Ronon strangely and Ronon nodded.

"Hmm, well, I wish you'd patch things up with your girlfriend because she is causing havoc in my lab. The amount of tests I have had to re-run myself this last week has been...ouch!" he stopped to bend and rub the leg that Sheppard had just kicked under the table.

"What did you do that...for" he trailed off as he saw the look on Sheppard's face and he slowly turned to see Ronon glowering at him.

"Sorry" he said as Ronon pushed himself to his feet and left the table.

"Way to go Rodney" Sheppard said and Rodney sighed.

"People are way too sensitive around here" he said shovelling some mashed potato into his mouth and Sheppard grimaced at the sight.

Ronon left the mess hall and wandered down one of the corridors with no real destination in mind.

He felt desolate inside, a feeling he hadn't felt since he'd lost his wife and friends all those years ago and for the first time in many, many months he considered leaving Atlantis.

He needed to do something with his life, something that didn't involve pleasing others or doing what was right. For once he wanted to do what made him feel good. A while later he'd made up his mind and nothing or no-one could change it.

ooOoo

Ellie was woken by someone banging on her door like a maniac.

"Ok, OK", she called out grabbing for her robe as she dragged herself from her bed.

She had finally gotten some sleep last night after getting some sleeping pills from Dr Beckett.

She opened the door to find Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla and Elizabeth standing there looking a little too concerned for Ellie's liking.

"Hey" Sheppard said trying to casually look over Ellie's head and into the room and Ellie eyed him carefully wondering what was wrong.

"John?" she replied, glancing at Elizabeth as the other woman said.

"Ellie, we're sorry to have to call on you like this but..." she stopped, sighing heavily as Rodney interrupted.

"Did Ronon stay here last night? Is he here now?"

Ellie blinked at them, "No...I...haven't seen him. Is everything ok?".

"We think he may have left" Sheppard said and Ellie looked at him, her mind going blank.

"Left?" she asked, knowing what the word meant but not fully comprehending what Sheppard was saying.

"We think he's left Atlantis...do you have any idea where he may have gone?" Elizabeth asked.

Ellie shook her head, "Why would he leave?" she said, her gaze locking with Teyla's where she found only kindness and compassion looking back at her.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone" Teyla said and Ellie nodded.

"Right, well, if he didn't tell you anything we now have no idea where he could have gone or how he's managed to get there" Rodney said and Ellie glared at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful" she said and Rodney shrugged.

"Not your fault", he replied flippantly and before Ellie could launch herself at him Elizabeth stepped in front of her and said,

"Rodney why don't you see if you can run some kind of report and see if there's any kind of record of anyone leaving the city".

"Right, of course" Rodney said heading off with Sheppard.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked and Ellie nodded.

"Why would he just leave without saying goodbye?" she asked and Elizabeth and Teyla exchanged worried glances.

"We'll find him I am certain" Teyla said and Ellie nodded.

But what if Ronon didn't want to be found?

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex

Date : 07.05.07  
Part 6 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This storey follows on from Kazavid's Behind The Mask, Reunions and Love Without Warning.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is Kazavids

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

Ronon had been gone now for nearly two months and the only good thing to come of it was the fact that Ellie and Teyla had reformed their friendship.

Ellie knew that she should never have stopped talking to Teyla but it had been difficult to just shut off from what had happened and forgive unquestioningly.

She knew hindsight was a wonderful thing and she also knew she would have to live with the knowledge that her distrust, hers and no-one else's, had driven Ronon away. She missed him so much that she had a constant ache in her heart. She rushed to the gate room each time Sheppard returned from a mission in the hope he'd found Ronon only to be disappointed when Sheppard would look at her and shake his head, equally disappointed.

Teyla was still having consultations with Dr Beckett and also Dr Heightmeyer to try and find a reason as to why she could have allowed herself to be manipulated into doing what she had done with Ronon. She knew it would have had nothing to do with Ronon and so desperately wanted to find the culprit and their reasons behind it.

One afternoon Ellie and Teyla met up after one of Teyla's sessions.

"I am still no closer to the truth and I am so angry" Teyla said and Ellie touched her friend's arm.

"Teyla, you know you don't have to put yourself through this don't you?...At least not for my benefit...not anymore".

"I know" Teyla replied smiling gently as she looked at Ellie.

"Are you alright...you seem pale?" she asked and Ellie forced a smile.

"I think I may be getting Rodney's flu. He's been doing his best to spread his germs around all week" she replied and Teyla nodded.

"Hmm, you should see Dr Beckett just in case. You know how Dr Weir panics about illness around the city".

"I will" Ellie said, then upon seeing Teyla's look of disbelief added, "I will...I'll go when we're done here".

And that's just what she did and after a few questions and a blood sample Dr Beckett sat Ellie down, the look on his face making her heartbeat quicken.

"What is it?" she asked and Beckett rubbed her arm comfortingly as he said,

"Well Ellie luv...it would seem you're pregnant. When was your last...oh my..." and he trailed off as Ellie passed out.

ooOoo

"I'm approximately three months pregnant" Ellie informed Elizabeth a while later.

"Well...congratulations" Elizabeth replied hesitantly, looking at Ellie closely to see whether she had said the right thing.

"I had no idea" Ellie replied numbly.

Elizabeth nodded thinking how absolutely stunned Ellie looked.

"It's Ronon's...in case you're wondering. Emerson and I are just friends" Ellie said and Elizabeth held her hands out. She knew Ellie and the Colonel had spent a lot of time together but she said,

"Ellie it's no-one's business but yours", she said and Ellie raised a hand to her face.

"I suppose the SGC will have to be informed. Do you think I'll be able to stay here?" she asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dr Beckett will advise that gate travel is out of the question at least until after the baby is born".

Suddenly Ellie looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I'm having Ronon's baby!" she said almost stupidly and Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes you are", she replied then promptly hugged Ellie as she burst into tears.

ooOoo

Ronon smiled to himself as he took out another Wraith.

'One less' he thought to himself as he collected what useful items the Wraith had on him and stuffed them into the rucksack that had been Ellie's.

Ellie. The thought of her made the breath rush from his lungs and he pushed her image to the back of his mind. He missed her like he had missed no other.

But it wasn't just Ellie he craved. He never thought he'd admit to this but he actually missed being around people...having a  
home...sharing jokes with Sheppard...wanting to kick the shit out of Rodney for just being alive. The list went on.

Shaking his head distractedly he stood and came face to face with an old enemy.

"You" he stated, a smile twitching at his lips.

"We meet again", Michael replied just before he zapped Ronon at close range rendering him unconscious.

ooOoo

"Marry me?" Emerson said and Ellie laughed, hoping he was joking.

"Paul...don't be daft", she replied and he watched as she struggled to fasten her lab coat around her growing belly.

"Let me look after you...half the people around here already think the baby is mine" Emerson replied and Ellie's hands stilled as she realised he was actually serious.

She walked over to him and took his hands.

"You're a wonderful man Paul but I couldn't let you waste your life on me...you deserve more".

"You still hope he'll come back don't you?" Emerson said and Ellie looked at him for a moment or two before nodding.

"If you change your mind, I'll be waiting" Emerson said and Ellie smiled and touched a hand to his face.

"I'll tell you what you can do for me", she said trying to change the subject.

"Help me persuade Elizabeth to let me go to the mainland with Sheppard and the others next time they go to see Teyla's people because I desperately need some bigger clothes".

"I'll see what I can do" Emerson replied and Ellie tried to ignore the tinge of sadness in his voice.

She knew he cared for her, probably even still loved her but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her heart was Ronon's.

"Thank you" she said and Emerson nodded.

ooOoo

Ronon struggled and growled his displeasure at the shackles Michael had him securely stuck in.

"You'd better pray I don't get loose" he said and Michael looked at him.

"And you had better stick to the plan or those poor, innocent people will die" he replied calmly, indicating to the Athosians that were milling around totally unaware of their presence on the other side of the river.

Ronon had been kicking himself for allowing himself to be captured by Michael so easily. It just went to show what a distraction having friends actually was. Maybe he was better off alone after all.

"Remember", Michael's voice penetrated his thoughts, "I want the mouthy scientist and then you go free. They should be here shortly".

Ronon remained stonily silent as he wondered how long Michael had been observing Sheppard and the others visiting the Athosians. He knew times, dates, everything.

"Here we go" Michael said suddenly as the puddle jumper came into view.

ooOoo

"You ok?" Sheppard asked as Ellie adjusted her over-tight lab coat for the hundredth time since they'd left the city.

"I will be just as soon as I can get my hands on something that actually fits me", Ellie replied and Sheppard smiled.

"Lucky for you Rodney managed to get himself shot in the ass again yesterday 'cause I really don't think Elizabeth wanted to risk you coming out here in your condition".

"I'm only pregnant and besides, you really would need me if the jumper broke down...or something", Ellie argued and Sheppard grinned as he landed the jumper as softly as he could.

"Let's go" he said and Ellie followed eagerly, Teyla behind her.

ooOoo

"Where is he?" Michael snarled angrily and Ronon laughed.

"Looks like your outta luck", he smirked and Michael looked at him sharply.

"I think not" he sneered, indicating that Ronon look back over across the river.

Ronon craned his neck and saw a figure move out from behind Sheppard and his heart banged painfully in his chest as he realised it was Ellie.

His heart almost stopped as he realised something else.

She was pregnant.

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07  
Part 7 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This storey follows on from Kazavid's Behind The Mask, Reunions and Love Without Warning.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is Kazavids.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 7

"Get into position", Michael said removing Ronon's shackles whilst one of his 'creatures' pointed a Wraith stun gun at him to make sure he didn't try anything.

"And remember, if you try to warn them I'll hear everything and I'll kill them all where they stand", Michael added, tapping the small device he'd hidden in Ronon's tunic collar which would enable him to hear anything Ronon would say.

"You are going to regret this", Ronon said through clenched teeth but Michael just laughed and waved him away.

Over on the opposite side of the river Sheppard went off to help out some local men who where building another wooden home and Teyla took Ellie to see a woman whom she knew had not long since given birth to a daughter.

"Maybe she will be willing to trade her pregnancy clothing for the items you have brought with you" Teyla said and Ellie smiled.

"Here's hoping. I don't know how much longer the buttons on this coat are going to hold out for".

A while later Ellie emerged feeling triumphant as she modelled the villager's peasant style dress which was fitted in all the right places but had enough material to let her baby bump breath. In her arms she held two more similar dresses.

"This feels so much better", she said as Teyla appeared in doorway.

"How do I look?", Ellie asked not noticing how Teyla's smile had suddenly frozen upon her face.

Eventually Ellie realised that Teyla had not answered her and she looked up from examining the dress to see Teyla looking at something further back than herself, something in the distance. Apprehension ran up her spine but she turned nonetheless to see what had caught her friend's attention.

"Ronon", she breathed his name and it was no more than a whisper on her lips as she dared to believe he was actually there.

She broke into what was more a waddle than a run, dropping the spare dresses, one hand securing her bump and one hiking up the hem of the dress she wore as she went. She just about registered Teyla's voice as she begged her to slow down and to be careful.

Ronon turned just as Ellie stopped a few feet away from him, trying to catch her breath and he drank in the sight of her.

Her brunette hair had grown and the sunlight glinted off of the unruly curls that cascaded around her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed from her run and he quickly decided that pregnancy suited her. He had never seen her looking more beautiful.

"You're...you're alive" Ellie said, her eyes telling him she was pleased about the fact but he just shrugged, his indifference to her almost making Ellie gasp out loud and she stepped back slightly from him.

"Emerson's been a busy man" Ronon said looking down at her belly before his eyes travelled back upwards across her breasts and neck and back to her face.

Ellie was speechless. She had not for one moment thought he could imagine the baby was anyone's' but his and his coldness toward her told her he was still angry with her.

She stared at him, hurt clear on her face and Ronon frowned as she opened her mouth as if to retaliate but was cut off as Sheppard bellowed,

"Ronon, buddy, where ya been? Are you alright?" as he and Teyla ran to join them.

Ronon dragged his eyes away from Ellie to look at Sheppard who instantly knew something was wrong just from the look Ronon gave him.

"What is it?" Sheppard mouthed after Ronon had indicated he be quiet.

Ronon turned his back to the area where Michael was hidden and said,

"I'm fine. I just needed a break" as he showed Sheppard the device in his collar.

"Who is it?" Sheppard whispered and when Ronon replied, "Michael" he pulled a face.

Teyla quickly realised what was happening and tried to make conversation with Ellie to make some noise so that Ronon and Sheppard could try to communicate without arousing suspicion but Ellie, having been totally blown away by Ronon's sudden appearance and had missed the importance of the exchange said,

"You needed a break?" her tone incredulous.

Ronon turned back to face her and he didn't need to be a genius to realise she was about to explode.

"Ellie, why don't we go and see about some more clothing for you?" Teyla said trying to distract Ellie but Ellie just continued to glare at Ronon.

"You didn't even say goodbye. We didn't know what had happened to you or whether you were alright" she accused.

Momentarily forgetting their predicament Ronon rounded on her.

"Don't make out you 'care' about me Ellie because you obviously didn't waste any time after I left before you moved on" and he indicated to her belly.

Ellie's face flushed with anger as she began, "This baby is..." but was cut off as a line of blaster fire shot straight through the middle of them, effectively separating Ellie from Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard.

As the smoke cleared, Ellie stumbled backwards and felt an arm go around her throat, pulling her backwards against a hard chest.

"Hello Dr Harrison", a familiar voice said in her ear.

"This really isn't a good time for me Michael, could we possibly re-schedule?" Ellie replied, her sarcasm making him smile.

"Damn it!" Ronon cursed as he saw Michael had Ellie and his creatures had them all surrounded.

"Jeez he moves fast", Sheppard muttered and Ronon had to agree.

Chaos began to erupt in the village as the Athosians spotted the creatures.

Michael inclined his head in the direction of the screaming Athosians and the creatures began to move toward the villagers.

"Michael, no!" Teyla said, her voice pleading but Michael just smiled at her cruelly.

Suddenly Teyla took off, firing shots at the creatures in an effort to stop them before they could kill any of the innocent people.

Sheppard followed her leaving Ronon with Michael and Ellie.

"Now what will you do?" Michael asked, taunting Ronon by tightening his hold on Ellie.

Ronon shrugged and casually removed the device from his collar and threw it at Michael's feet.

"You can do what the hell you like with her...she means nothing to me" and with that he strode away, leaving Ellie to fend for herself.

Michael heard Ellie's audible gasp of shock and he had to admit that even he had not expected that response from Ronon.

Turning away from the village, still holding Ellie, Michael laughed in her ear.

"It would seem I will not face any difficulties in taking you with me to...ugh".

Ellie struggled to keep upright as she felt Michael suddenly sag against her and she dropped to her knees as his weight pushed her over and he fell to the floor by her side.

Ellie turned to see Ronon stood behind them, a rock covered in Michael's blood still in his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he squatted by her and retrieved his blaster from Michael's belt.

Ellie nodded, too confused to speak.

Ronon forced his blaster into her hands as he stood and scooped up another weapon that Michael had dropped.

"If he moves, shoot him, I'm gonna help Sheppard and Teyla", he said avoiding her gaze as he turned away.

Ellie watched as he ran toward the village and she sighed raggedly. She moved away from Michael, not wanting to be within touching distance of the Wraith.

After a short while the screams and noise from the villagers began to die down and it wasn't long before Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon began to head back toward her.

She stood shakily, still keeping Ronon's blaster trained on Michael.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked and Teyla nodded,

"No casualties thankfully" she said.

"That's good" Ellie replied, her heartbeat quickening as Ronon stepped closer and took his gun from her.

"What're you gonna do with him?" he asked about Michael who was still out cold.

"We'll take him back to Atlantis, see what Elizabeth wants to do. We can't leave him here that's for sure" Sheppard replied.

Ronon nodded and an ominous silence descended upon them. Ellie desperately wanted to ask what Ronon's plans where and she sent Sheppard a look of gratitude when he said,

"I could do with your help to get him back to the city".

Ronon looked at Sheppard, deliberately avoiding Ellie's stare as he thought on the matter for a moment.

"I guess I can manage that" he said eventually and Ellie almost collapsed with relief.

As Ronon and Sheppard loaded Michael into the puddle jumper with Teyla keeping a gun trained on him, Ellie quickly retrieved the dresses she had dropped and then joined them, gingerly sitting in the seat beside Ronon who continued to ignore her.

They flew back to Atlantis and as Sheppard prepared to land, Ellie turned to Ronon and said in a low voice,

"The baby isn't Emerson's. Ronon, it's yours".

Ronon turned and finally looked at her, his face betraying no emotion as he replied,

"And what if I don't trust you enough to believe you?".

End of Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07  
Part 8 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : None

Spoilers : This storey follows on from Kazavid's Behind The Mask, Reunions and Love Without Warning.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is Kazavids.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

Ellie and Ronon stared at one another until the jumper landed, emotions ranging from distrust to need to love and hate and finally, hurt.

As soon as it was safe to do so Ellie stood and disembarked without speaking.

Ronon looked down at his hands until a voice said,

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?"

Suddenly Ronon dove across the jumper, his hands circling Michael's throat but the Wraith merely laughed as Ronon growled,

"Shall I just kill you now?"

"They wouldn't let you", Michael choked out and Ronon twisted slightly to see Sheppard and Teyla watching him.

"They wouldn't have a say in it" Ronon replied and the look he shot back at Michael told the Wraith if he wanted him dead, he would be.

Gradually Ronon backed away from Michael and he followed Sheppard and Teyla as they escorted him to the secure holding cell.

Once Michael was locked away, Ronon accompanied Sheppard to see Dr. Weir where he got a good ear-bashing for leaving without informing anyone where he was going. People cared for him, worried about him or so she informed him. She asked him if he intended staying and Ronon looked uncertainly at Sheppard.

"Don't look at me" Sheppard said, "but I have kinda missed you", and Ronon frowned at him before looking back at Weir who folded her arms as she replied,

"I know Ellie has been out of her mind with worry...and now with the baby..." she was cut off though as Ronon stood, abruptly bringing their conversation to a halt as he said,

"I'll stay...for now" and with that he left Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth and Sheppard looked at one another until Sheppard shrugged and followed Ronon out.

He had to jog to draw level with Ronon and as they walked he said,

"You should sort this thing out with Ellie, especially now she's...you know".

"Pregnant" Ronon finished for him and Sheppard nodded.

They walked a little further and Ronon was just about to say he'd speak to Ellie when he and Sheppard spotted her further along the walk-way with Emerson and as they watched, Emerson pulled her to him for a hug.

Ronon made a derisive noise and turned to Sheppard.

"Forget it" he said and turning on his heels he headed the other way.

Sheppard sighed and headed for the mess hall...difficult situations always made him hungry.

ooOoo

Ellie pulled away from Emerson and squoze his hands.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked and Emerson sighed.

"Tomorrow. The Daedalus is already on it's way back here".

"I'll miss you" Ellie said, genuinely sad and Emerson looked at her.

"Come with me Ellie, my offer still stands. I don't know when or if The Odyssey will ever be coming back here. Think of the baby, things would be better back on earth".

Ellie smiled at him but shook her head.

"But my baby's father is here and things aren't that bad".

"I know he's back now but for how long?" Emerson said and Ellie sighed.

"Ronon will do the right thing where the baby is concerned" she said and Emerson looked at her closely.

"But what about where you're concerned?" he asked and Ellie shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out".

The next day Ellie said farewell to Emerson with the joked promise that if she was still alone when and if he and The Odyssey ever returned to Atlantis she would marry him, but as she hugged him one last time she hoped it was a promise she wouldn't have to keep for his sake as much as her own.

A week had passed since Ronon had been back and he and Ellie still seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague much to the annoyance of their mutual friends and so Sheppard and Rodney devised a plan.

They arranged to meet as Rodney and Ellie were travelling down in one of the elevators and Sheppard and Ronon were waiting to go up.

As the doors opened and Ronon got in, Rodney jumped out and quickly punched some buttons on his lap top to jam the doors and make the car stick in between levels.

"Hey!" Ronon bellowed his displeasure and Sheppard and Rodney winced at each other.

Ellie, who felt mortified, shoved at Ronon ineffectively, trying to move him out of the way.

"Let me get to the control panel, I'll see if I can fix it" she said but as Ronon moved aside they both heard Rodney's voice filter up.

"There's no point messing with the control panel Ellie, that's under my control too".

"Damn it Rodney, this isn't funny", she called back.

"Talk to each other and we'll let you out" Sheppard said and Ronon banged his fist against the wall.

"When I get out of here Sheppard you'd better stay out of my way".

Silence descended and Ellie cleared her throat, suddenly nervous about being alone with Ronon.

She leant against one wall and Ronon leaned back against the one opposite her. They stared at each other and eventually Ellie said,

"I'm not lying about the baby...it is yours".

"And I wasn't lying about what happened with Teyla and how it wasn't intentional", Ronon replied.

"Are we ever going to move on from this?" Ellie asked and Ronon shrugged.

"You started it" he said casually and Ellie cursed and pushed herself away from the wall.

"I'll get this thing going again..." she began but Ronon cut her off, his arms suddenly either side of her, imprisoning her back against the wall.

Her intake of breath drew his eyes to her lips and Ellie almost forgot to breath as he lowered his head, his mouth inches from hers as he said,

"This is driving me crazy".

Ellie stared up at him, her blue eyes wide as he moved a hand from the wall and rested it gently upon her rounded stomach.

"I missed you so much" she whispered, her confidence wavering when Ronon stayed silent.

She pushed at his hand and tried to move toward the control panel again but Ronon anchored one hand in her hair at the base of her skull and his mouth crashed down upon hers in a kiss that took both their breath away.

Ellie's hands fluttered to his chest and she moaned her delight as she felt Ronon's other hand slide over one hip and down to cup one side of her behind, kneading the flesh through the material of her dress.

Ronon wrenched his mouth from hers and focused his attention on her neck as he muttered, "If you weren't carrying our child I'd take you right now".

"Does that mean you...you believe me?" Ellie asked, trying to pull back so that she could see his face but Ronon avoided her gaze.

"Ronon?" she said.

Slowly he moved away from her.

"Yes" he finally said.

"I sense there's a 'but' though" Ellie said and Ronon sighed.

"You still haven't said you believe me", he said and Ellie went to reach for him but the elevator suddenly moved and the doors slid open.

Rodney stood looking at them.

"Sorry, but there's been an emergency" he said.

"What is it?" Ronon asked, tension filling his body as Rodney replied,

"Michael has escaped".

"How?" Ellie asked as she, Ronon and Rodney began to move.

"Some of the soldiers were taking him back to his cell after his latest dose of the Retrovirus and he went berserk, attacked them and got free...we now don't know where he is. He's somewhere in the city but where is anyone's guess" Rodney replied.

"Wait a minute...you're telling me Michael's being transformed into human form again? Why?" Ellie asked and Rodney tutted at her.

"You're a little behind here aren't you. A couple of days ago Michael asked for the Retrovirus, said he wanted a new start".

"And you believed him?" Ronon asked and Rodney waved his hands.

"Not me...Beckett and...Elizabeth".

"I need to find Sheppard", Ronon said and Rodney held up a hand.

"I'll take you to him", he said heading off and Ronon was about to follow him when he stopped and turned back to Ellie.

"Go to our...your room, keep the door locked until I get there".

Ellie nodded and just as Ronon was about to head off she caught his arm.

"I need you to know...I believe you. I think I always have...deep down".

Ronon stared at her for a moment before pulling her against him, his lips covering hers.

"We need to talk", he said when they broke apart.

"More than talk", Ellie said, colouring slightly at her suggestive tone.

Ronon stepped away from her whilst he still had the will to do so and said,

"I won't be long".

Ellie nodded, watching as he followed Rodney down the hallway. She sighed and turned to head to her room and found herself looking straight into the human form eyes of Michael.

"Is now a good time for you Dr. Harrison?" Michael asked.

End of Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07  
Part 9 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This storey follows on from Kazavid's Behind The Mask, Reunions and Love Without Warning.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is Kazavids.

Feedback : Yes

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

As Ronon and Rodney raced through the cities' corridors Ronon said,

"So why can't you tell where Michael is? You're normally good at that kinda crap".

Rodney looked at Ronon with some disdain before replying,

"Michael is very clever. He's accessed the cities systems. Everything is offline, we can't communicate with each other or anything. Sheppard told me to get you before I head back to the lab to sort it out".

"I'll find him...you go do what you need to do", Ronon said taking off at a sprint and Rodney halted his steps.

"Are you sure?" he called and Ronon merely held up an arm in response as he disappeared around a corner.

"Right", Rodney said to the empty corridor. He glanced around and cleared his throat nervously before reaching for his gun. "I'll just get myself back to the lab then hmm?" he muttered as he went on his way.

ooOoo

"It's only a matter of time before they find you", Ellie said as Michael dragged her along with him.

"You humans are too trusting", Michael said as he opened the door to her and Rodney's lab and shoved her inside.

"I want one of your portable machines and some other equipment. Start getting some things together", he instructed her but Ellie folded her arms stubbornly.

"Portable machines?", she said and Michael glared at her angrily and pointed the gun he had somehow acquired at her.

"Do not be difficult Dr Harrison. You know what I mean, now get to work".

Ellie, feeling she had no choice for now, began to pack up a lap top, her eyes following Michael as he moved around the lab, messing with various communication devices.

She had a feeling he was obviously going to try to leave the city and wondered if he would take her with him. If he did Ronon and the others would have no way to find them unless...the tracking devices!

Of course!

She and Rodney had been working on the small devices, much the same as the ones the Wraith had implanted into Ronon when he was a runner. They had been an idea for if anyone was stranded or captured whilst on a mission they could be tracked and a rescue party sent.

All she had to do was get one loaded and inject it into her arm without Michael catching her.

No chance...or so she thought. Suddenly Michael began to broadcast around the city and as he seemed to become engrossed in his speech, she made her move.

"Colonel Sheppard I am going to leave the city soon and I don't want anyone to try and stop me. If you do, I have Dr Harrison with me and Ronon...you won't get to see your unborn child".

Ellie had just finished implanting the tracking device and her head shot up at Michael's last words. She didn't realise that as she stood a few drops of her blood dripped onto the floor near the open case that contained the tracking devices.

She moved around the table and handed Michael the lap top.

He smiled wickedly at her before gathering a few more items and then with a wave of his gun ushered her from the lab.

As Michael's voice stopped, Sheppard glanced at Ronon and saw his friend had that murderous look upon his face that was not good news for anyone who got in his way.

"I am going to pulverise that bastard when I get my hands on him", Ronon growled and Sheppard nodded.

"Okay", he replied.

"No, I mean it this time. I've let him go too many times but this time..." and Ronon made a slashing gesture across his neck to indicate Michael was a gonner.

"Okay", Sheppard repeated.

ooOoo

"Hand over the Retrovirus and she won't get hurt", Michael said to Dr Beckett has he held his gun against Ellie's head.

"Are you alright Ellie luv?" Beckett asked as he nodded for one of the nurses to gather together what they had of the drug.

Before Ellie could reply though Michael said impatiently,

"She's fine and she'll stay that way as long as my wishes are met".

"Right...ok son. Here you go", Beckett said, hastily handing over what the nurse had gotten ready.

"Do not follow us", Michael instructed as he pushed Ellie from the infirmary.

ooOoo

Rodney entered his lab as though he were on some kind of sniper mission, ducking and diving until he was certain the room was empty.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then immediately noticed one of the lap tops had gone. Groaning he quickly moved to a console and began to type furiously.

Sheppard and Ronon winced as Rodney suddenly crackled to life in their ears.

"Sheppard, Ronon, you there?"

"Yeah, Rodney. What's going on? You got a location on Michael yet?" Sheppard responded and Rodney sighed.

"Give me a minute would you?".

Sheppard and Ronon glanced at one another as Elizabeth's voice came through.

"Rodney we don't have a minute. We need to locate Michael",she said.

"I know that. I'm doing it. Oh, by the way, he's been in here, a lap top is gone and maybe some other stuff. I haven't had chance to check".

Just then Beckett joined in.

"Michael's been here too with Ellie. He took all the Retrovirus we had".

"Was Ellie alright?" Ronon asked.

"Yes", Beckett confirmed.

Ronon lifted his blaster and set it to kill before looking at Sheppard.

"Let's go check what else he's taken from the lab", Sheppard said, "Might give us an idea what he's up to".

ooOoo

Michael and Ellie made their way to the jumper bays, Michael carefully avoiding the soldiers that were searching for them. He had gagged Ellie after leaving the infirmary and had her carry the bag of Retrovirus vials and the lap top so that he had his hands free to keep his gun aimed at her head and drag her along.

"Sheppard I've got a lock on him, he's in jumper bay 3, looks like Ellie's still with him too", Rodney said and Sheppard and Ronon changed the direction they were running in.

Ellie had just put the lap top and the vials down on one of the jumper seats when she felt Michael's arm go about her and she was hauled back against him, the gun back at her temple.

"I told you not to try to stop me", Michael said to Ronon and Sheppard who were stood at the open cargo bay door of the jumper, their weapons aimed at him and Ellie.

"Does her life and that of your unborn child mean so little to you?" Michael asked of Ronon who smiled coyly back at the human wraith.

"I am going to enjoy killing you much more than any of the other pieces of Wraith scum that I've come across", Ronon said and Ellie squirmed as she felt Michael tense.

He pushed the gun harder against her temple and said, "Do not push me...I will kill her".

Sheppard turned to Ronon and he could tell he was running on pure adrenalin.

"Maybe we should just let him go", he said.

Ronon kept his eyes on Michael as he replied, "No way".

Michael smiled and pulled the gag down from Ellie's mouth.

"Would you like to say goodbye?" he asked and her eyes locked with Ronon's.

"It's ok", she said, "You'll find me", and she turned her arm as inconspicuously as possible so that Ronon and hopefully Sheppard saw the mark where the tracker had gone into her arm.

Ronon held her gaze, his eyes telling her that if it took until the ends of time he would find her and god help Michael when he did.

"Back away", Michael said eventually and reluctantly Sheppard and Ronon did so.

The back of the jumper closed and within seconds it was taking off.

"Damn it", Ronon swore, shoving at Sheppard as he tried to get near him. "Stay the hell away from me".

"John, what's going on?" Elizabeth's voice asked through their ear-pieces.

"We had to let him go...I think he would have hurt Ellie", Sheppard replied.

"Get to the lab, I think Rodney's discovered something that may be useful", Elizabeth said.

Sheppard turned to see Ronon was already on his way out of the jumper bay.

ooOoo

Michael and Ellie abandoned the jumper on the mainland and travelled the rest of the way to Michael's latest hide-out in his dart that had been hidden on the other side of the river from the Athosian village.

"Why did you want the Retrovirus?" Ellie asked, "If you hate us so much why would you want to take on our form?"

Michael considered not answering her but to be truthful it had been so long since he had had someone with any intelligence to talk to that he took the opportunity whilst it was there.

"I need supplies for my inventions and it is easier to get them this way. I find humans tend to shy away from me normally".

"I wonder why", Ellie replied and Michael looked at her.

"You do not seem as intimidated by me in this guise", he said, watching as she smoothed a hand over her rounded abdomen.

"I suppose it's because the threat of you draining the life out of me is not there. There are many ways you could kill me Michael but I don't think any of them could be quite as horrific as that".

Michael continued to stare at her for a moment and then said,

"Time for you to sleep for a while...I can't risk you seeing the location".

Ellie watched apprehensively as he rummaged in a bag that must have been with his belongings when they'd captured him and he produced a small stun-type gun.

"Can't you just blind-fold me. What about the baby...?" she said, her voice holding a note of panic as he approached her.

"I'm sorry", Michael said and frowned as he realised he almost was.

What must have been hours later, Ellie awoke feeling groggy and cold.She sat up and immediately realised she was naked. She clutched at the thin blanket that had been covering her as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

Suddenly images began to flash through her mind.

Images of her...and Michael...on the straw bed she now sat on. Ellie gasped as she saw Michael move over her, his blue, human eyes smiling at her as he...as he made love to her.

She cried out and then clapped a hand to her mouth as she nearly vomited.

She pressed her other hand to her stomach, slightly relieved to feel the bump was still there but she was distraught.

Just then Michael appeared in the doorway.

"Good, you're awake", he said, encouraged by the haunted look on her face as she looked back at him, her eyes huge with fear.

End of Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07  
Part 10 of 15  
Rating : M  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter.  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events).  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

As Michael moved further into the room Ellie moved backwards on the straw mattress, her fingers tight on the blanket that was her body's only defence from his eyes.

"What did you...we...what did you do?" she asked, her voice sounding far away even to her own ears.

Michael knelt on one knee in front of her, one hand cupping her chin as he replied.

"Ellie what's wrong? I thought you wanted to...you were very willing".

Tears pooled in Ellie's eyes as she shook her head.

"No...it can't be true. Why would I? I wouldn't...I just wouldn't".

Michael stood and threw her a look of disgust.

"Don't worry...I wouldn't touch you. Your human body does not wet my appetite, but now I know my formula works".

Ellie swiped at her eyes as she looked up at him. She didn't know which to be first; relieved, offended or inquisitive.

"Formula?" she asked, standing and as he turned his back to her she took the opportunity to wrap the blanket around herself toga style.

"Yes. With one shot of this", and he turned and showed her the stun-type gun again, "I can manipulate minds and implant memories. I tried it out on Teyla and Ronon but Sheppard arrived and took them away before I had chance to return and question them".

Ellie blinked at him, a sinking feeling filling her stomach as she realised just how many months of anguish and hurt Michael's experiment had caused her, Ronon and Teyla.

Slowly she approached him and without warning raised a hand and smacked Michael right across the face.

For a split second the human in Michael must have stayed calm as he simply stared at her but slowly Ellie saw anger rise in his eyes and she went to move but wasn't quick enough and her head snapped to one side as Michael returned her blow.

"Never do that again", Michael said and as she cradled her jaw, thinking it must surely be broken she nodded.

ooOoo

Rodney jumped out of his skin as Ronon nearly took the lab door off as he entered, closely followed by Sheppard and then Teyla.

"What have you found?" Ronon asked getting right up close to Rodney who cleared his throat and moved away nervously.

"This", he said indicating they look around the back of one of the lab tables to where a case was open with what looked like microchips inside. One was missing and there were drops of blood on the floor near the injector gun.

"What are they?", Ronon asked as Sheppard rubbed his eyes as though something had just dawned on him.

"So that's why Ellie was showing me her arm", he said and Ronon glanced at him before turning back to Rodney expectantly.

"They're tracking devices. It's a project Ellie and I were working on. They're still in the experimental stage but I think she's injected herself with one so if I can just match up the serial number and...", he trailed off as he became engrossed in what he was typing.

Ronon folded his arms impatiently.

"And?" he said.

"And", Rodney replied, smiling triumphantly as he turned and showed them his lap top screen, "hey presto, we can track Ellie".

They all moved closer and saw a tiny blip on the screen which was flashing on and off.

"So where is she?", Teyla asked, sighing when Rodney quickly snatched the lap top from their view and turned away.

"Haven't quite got that far yet", he murmured.

"Get there and fast", Ronon growled.

"Uh-huh", Rodney replied.

ooOoo

Ellie watched from the straw bed as Michael pottered about. Strange noises echoed through the corridors outside the room they were in  
but she really didn't want to think too much on what was actually making those noises.

Her jaw throbbed painfully but her heart was happy despite her current situation.

Ronon had definitely, 100 per cent not slept with Teyla. It had all been a clever hoax. The formula Michael had used on them had not been perfected enough for them to remember the thoughts Michael had tried to implant and because they had woken up as they did they would have obviously assumed the worst.

Eventually Ellie began to get bored and she stood again.

"What are you doing?", she asked but as Michael turned to face her someone entered the room and Ellie jumped as she hadn't been expecting anyone else to be around.

The other woman was taller than Ellie and had short blonde hair. She did not look in Ellie's direction as she approached Michael.

"It's time for your injection", the woman said, her voice low and seemingly void of any emotion.

"Ah...good", Michael said offering his arm to the woman and Ellie immediately wondered who she was for Michael to have such trust in  
her.

The woman injected Michael with more retrovirus and went to move away but Michael caught her arm pulling her close and turning her to face Ellie.

"I have a friend for you", he said and the woman looked across at Ellie, her face showing no signs of surprise that there was even another person in the room.

"This is Dr. Ellie Harrison. She's from Atlantis. You remember I've told you about my enemy from the city, Ronon Dex, well, Ellie is going to have his child", and Michael felt her stiffen even if Ellie didn't see the action.

"Ellie this is Lyssa Hunter", he continued, watching as the two women looked at one another.

Smiling he whispered in Lyssa's ear.

"I won't tell her about you and Ronon if you don't".

Lyssa wrenched her arm free of Michael's grip and left the room.

"What did you say to her? Is she alright?" Ellie asked eager to have any company other than just Michael's.

"It is none of your concern but if you feel the need to check she is only in the room next door", Michael replied and Ellie stared at him.

"You'll let me leave this room?" she asked disbelievingly but Michael nodded.

"There is no way out of this place unless you are with me. If you stray my creatures will kill you".

Ellie remained stood where she was for a minute or so whilst Michael continued on with his work. Finally she plucked up the courage to move and she slipped past him and out onto the corridor.

She paused, rooted to the spot as a huge black figure brushed by her.

Suddenly a slim hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room next to Michael's.

"Don't stand out there for too long, they don't have much patience", Lyssa said.

"Right", Ellie replied smiling gratefully at her.

They stared at one another for a moment, a strange silence settling between them.

Eventually Lyssa said,

"So...he brought you here to get revenge on Ronon?".

"I don't think so. I think I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Ellie replied and Lyssa nodded.

That was pretty much how it had been for her too. She had been nosing around in Beckett's lab looking for painkillers when Michael had appeared.

He had somehow gotten onto Atlantis and was after Beckett's retrovirus. He had taken her with him as a precaution but they had encountered no-one as they left. Turned out Atlantis' systems had been down whilst Rodney was doing some kind of update and therefore they had been undetectable.

She had been here with Michael now for almost two years.

Two years of her life gone. A life that should have been shared with Ronon.

A life that this woman now had.

Lyssa looked at Ellie and pondered briefly how one man could be attracted to two women so totally different.

Ellie was about seven inches or so shorter than herself and had long brunette hair whereas hers was short and blonde.

Ellie began to get uncomfortable with Lyssa's appraisal of her and she moved.

"I don't suppose you know what he did with my clothes do you?" she asked and Lyssa shook her head but reached for a longish looking coat, the type all Wraith wore.

"There's this though if you want to cover yourself better".

Ellie took the coat from Lyssa dubiously. She didn't particularly want to wear anything that belonged to Michael but it was preferable to walking around in nothing but a blanket.

She changed quickly but not quickly enough for Lyssa not to get a glimpse of her bump.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Only about four months or so but my mother was the same with me, she got huge pretty quickly. Dr Beckett, on Atlantis, thought I could be having twins", Ellie replied and Lyssa nodded.

"How long have you and Ronon been together?".

"Nine or ten months, give or take", Ellie replied then realised Lyssa was asking a lot of questions.

"Do you know anyone from Atlantis?" she asked and Lyssa looked away.

"No", she responded, her brain calculating that she must have been gone roughly just over a year before Ronon had moved on.

Not bad she supposed. She couldn't have expected him to wait forever for her to return.

Could she?

"I'm fairly certain that they'll find me", Ellie said, frowning when Lyssa looked back at her and smiled as though she didn't believe her.

"Believe me I have tried to get out of here and if I can't get out, you're friends won't get in", Lyssa said this despite knowing how determined Ronon and Sheppard for that matter, could be.

"I have this tracker in my arm", Ellie said lowering her voice as she showed Lyssa. "My friends will follow the signal from this, providing the signal can get through...how deep underground are we here?"

"Quite deep, I think you'd need to be higher", Lyssa replied frowning as Ellie looked thoughtfully at the door.

"Forget it. You'd get no further than the end of the corridor on your own".

"What if I wasn't on my own?" Ellie asked getting the feeling Lyssa knew a thing or two about Michael's creatures.

Lyssa looked at Ellie as though weighing up her level of seriousness.

"You want me to help you get nearer the surface?", she asked and Ellie nodded.

"I have a feeling you're not a loyal slave to Michael, otherwise I'd have been dragged back into him by now. If you help me you could come to Atlantis, I'm sure you'd be welcomed..."

"No", Lyssa said sharply cutting her off. "I'll help you get higher up but once we're out of here, when you're friends get us out, I'll go my own way".

Ellie looked at her for a moment.

"Ok, whatever you want", she replied and Lyssa nodded.

Ellie moved to a nearby work station. She began to gather vials of the retrovirus.

"What are you doing?" Lyssa asked and Ellie paused to look at her.

"I've noticed that just after Michael has one of these he becomes extremely calm and quite reasonable. I was thinking if you overdose him next time he's due it might help somehow".

Lyssa nodded. "Good thinking".

ooOoo

Sheppard landed the jumper as close to the entrance to the cave as was possible and he, Ronon, McKay and Teyla moved forward on foot.

"This is the place I'm certain", McKay said jabbing a finger at his lap top.

"It had better be", Ronon said as he moved past McKay and to the front of their group.

ooOoo

Michael had gone soft in the head. Totally cabbaged.

Ellie stood staring open-mouthed as Lyssa tied his hands together behind his back.

"I hadn't expected it to work this well", Lyssa said. "He can come with us and call the creatures off. I don't know why I didn't think of this months ago".

"I thought of it", Ellie said and Lyssa glanced at her. Without thinking she said, "You sound like McKay...damn".

"You do know Atlantis. Did you live there?" Ellie said, ignoring the bit about her sounding like McKay.

"Briefly", Lyssa said, turning to Michael in an attempt to put Ellie off.

"You'll do exactly as I tell you...won't you?" she asked and Michael nodded docilely.

As she pushed Michael into a standing position Ellie watched as Lyssa donned a hooded cloak and pulled the hood up over her head.

She felt at this point it was better not to push the other woman about her actions. After all she knew nothing about her.

ooOoo

Ronon forced his way into the cave and immediately became embroiled with two or three of Michael's creatures which he quickly killed off.

"I'm with him", Rodney said staying close to Ronon's back.

"So are we", Sheppard said sending Teyla a look that said 'I really am brave - honestly'.

They fought their way along for quite a way into the cave before the creatures suddenly seemed to melt away.

"Wha...what happened?" Rodney asked breathlessly and Ronon eyed him.

"Isn't that your department again?", he asked moving forward, regardless of whether the creatures were still around or not.

Rodney pulled a face at Ronon's back but straightened up as Ronon said without actually turning,

"I saw that".

Rodney looked down at his lap top and said,

"Up ahead...I'm getting Ellie's signal up ahead".

Ronon took off at a run.

"Ronon, wait up", Sheppard called as they followed.

"Ellie!!", Ronon bellowed, not caring if Michael heard him or not. He was ready for that bastard and the sooner they caught up with each other the better.

Up ahead Ellie stopped and Lyssa froze as they heard Ronon's voice shout Ellie's name.

"They're here", Ellie said looking at Lyssa before breaking out into a glorified waddle.

"Ronon!!", Ellie called back.

She only got a few feet on when Ronon rounded the corner, the sight of him taking both Ellie and Lyssa's breath away.

Lyssa watched, her heart constricting painfully as Ronon pulled Ellie to him before setting her back slightly whilst he assessed any damage.

He touched her bruised jaw with his large hands gently.

"Are you OK...and the baby?" he asked, his voice gruff and Lyssa had to turn away as he kissed Ellie.

"I'm fine, we both are", Ellie eventually replied, waving at the rest of the team as they caught up.

Suddenly Ronon spotted the relaxed Michael and shouted,

"Hey".

He headed off, frowning slightly when Michael stayed where he was but the cloaked figure at his side took off at a sprint.

"Michael's overdosed on the retrovirus", Ellie called.

Ronon, suspicious as ever, decided to bypass the still looking Michael and head after the hooded figure. He'd deal with Michael in due course.

As he caught the person in question and slammed them up against a nearby wall he heard Ellie's voice as she neared them,

"Ronon, don't hurt her...she helped me. Her name is..."

Ellie trailed off as Ronon snatched the hood down on the cloak and gasped audibly.

"Lyssa..."

End of Part 10


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events).  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

"Lyssa?", Sheppard said moving forward only to be joined by Rodney and Teyla who both said,

"Lyssa?", in unison.

"Ok, so we all know my name", Lyssa responded, trying not to look into Ronon's brooding eyes.

Ellie looked at them all before her eyes settled back on Ronon who still held Lyssa up against the wall.

"What's going on?", she asked, bemused by their reaction to Michael's prisoner.

"Nothing", Ronon replied suddenly moving away from Lyssa and striding back to Ellie. He scooped her up into his arms as though she weighed nothing and began to walk away.

It was at this point Ellie realised something definitely wasn't right. There was no way Ronon would normally leave Michael untouched.

"I can walk you know", she said.

"I know", Ronon grumbled, continuing to walk.

"What about Michael?", Ellie asked and she felt Ronon tense before he bellowed over his shoulder.

"Sheppard, bring Michael with you".

Sheppard looked back in the direction Ronon had gone with Ellie before looking back at Lyssa.

"What are you doing here?", he asked and Lyssa folded her arms defensively.

"Would you take 'none of your business' as an answer?", she asked but Sheppard shook his head.

"Look...now I'm free I just want to get on with my life...so I'll see you around", Lyssa said trying to bypass Sheppard but he stopped her.

"I'm gonna have to take you...and him", and Sheppard indicated to a very confused looking Michael, "back to Atlantis".

"I don't think Ronon will thank you for this", Lyssa said as Sheppard waved her along with his gun.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. You need to get checked out by Beckett, make sure you're alright", Sheppard said, then as they passed Teyla and Rodney he added,

"I'll let you two accompany Michael".

"Gee, thanks", Rodney replied eyeing Michael warily.

In the puddle jumper Ronon placed Ellie down gently and sat beside her. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.

"Are you sure you're OK?", he asked and she nodded.

It was then it dawned on Ronon that Ellie had Michael's clothing on and he bristled visibly.

"Where is your dress?" he asked and Ellie suddenly remembered the memory formula.

"I need to tell you something", she said and Ronon looked at her expectantly.

"I'd rather wait until we're alone" she said, then added, "It's nothing bad".

They sat for a second or two until Ellie asked cautiously,

"Who is she?" and she frowned when Ronon refused to look at her as he replied,

"No one...at least not now".

"But..." Ellie began but Ronon cut her off.

"Just leave it Ellie".

He finally looked at her and saw her worried expression and feeling the need to make things right between them said,

"I was thinking of moving my stuff back to your room later".

Ellie smiled, "That would be nice", she said about to lean over to kiss him when the others arrived at the rear of the jumper.

"What's she doing here?", Ronon asked gruffly upon spying Lyssa who was standing behind Sheppard.

"I want her to get checked out by Beckett", Sheppard said, having to half drag Lyssa on board.

The journey back to Atlantis was strained as a terrible atmosphere began to build and everyone began to squirm awkwardly with the tension.

Ellie began to wonder what on earth the problem was but didn't want to risk upsetting the balance with Ronon again so soon and so decided she would ask Teyla as soon as she got the chance.

As soon as the jumper landed, Teyla and Rodney escorted the still out of it Michael to the holding cells and Ronon carried Ellie straight to the infirmary.

"I don't need to be here", Ellie objected but Ronon said.

"I just want the Doc to check you over".

Ellie nodded, "I suppose you're right", she said her hands going to his chest as he set her down in front of one of the infirmary beds.

"Are we still going to have that talk?", she asked and Ronon nodded, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Sure", he replied.

Just then though Sheppard entered the infirmary with Lyssa and Ellie felt Ronon stiffen.

She saw the look that Ronon and Lyssa exchanged and she felt her stomach knot with an uneasy feeling.

"I'll be by in a while to get you", Ronon announced suddenly, his hand grazing her arm softly as he headed for the exit.

Ellie watched him leave. Her heart was wanting everything to be ok but her head was telling her that it was obviously not. She glanced over at Lyssa just in time to see the other woman's look of anguish as she turned from watching Ronon leave the room.

She was about to approach Lyssa when Dr Beckett appeared in front of her.

"Right Ellie love, let's get you and your wee baby checked out", he said going to pull a curtain around them but Ellie stopped him and asked,

"Do you remember Lyssa?" and she nodded in the direction of where Sheppard and a nurse were stood talking with the woman in question.

Beckett glanced across the room and his reaction told Ellie he did indeed remember her.

"Oh...my, yes", Beckett said clearly flustered and he hastily pulled the curtain around them.

Unable to wait until she saw Teyla, Ellie asked,

"Who or rather what was she to Ronon?".

As Beckett began to read her blood pressure he replied gently,

"I think you'd better discuss that with Ronon love".

Ellie nodded, his answer not filling her with confidence.

A while later Beckett announced he wanted Ellie to stay in the infirmary overnight, just as a precaution he assured her and then later Ronon when he returned to pick her up.

"I guess this sort of ruins our plans for our first night back together", Ellie said, watching as Ronon glanced around the infirmary as though looking for someone.

Sighing Ellie said,

"She's not here. Sheppard left with her about twenty minutes ago".

Ronon looked at her and Ellie stared back at him, his face telling her that she had guessed correctly and that he was wondering where Lyssa was.

"What's going on Ronon. Who is she?", Ellie asked and Ronon sat on the edge of her bed at her hip.

"I've known Lyssa a long time. We were together for three years, then apart for another three before I met up with her again on a mission I was on with Sheppard".

Ellie remained silent as he continued,

"We'd parted over something that was my fault and when I finally found her again I thought she was here to stay".

"But she didn't stay?", Ellie guessed and Ronon nodded and she could tell his emotions were still raw on this subject.

"We'd only been back together here on Atlantis for about a month when she disappeared again with no warning. I haven't set eyes on her since then...until today".

Ellie fidgeted with the bedding, unsure of what to say.

"This must be awful for you", she murmured eventually and Ronon sighed deeply, his hands wanting to reach out for her but something stopped him.

"Did you move your things to my room?" Ellie asked after a few moments but Ronon shook his head.

"No, not yet. What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" he asked remembering her words in the jumper earlier.

"Oh, it was about why I was wearing Michael's coat", and at length she told him about Michael's experiment and how she had thought he had made love to her and then how he had explained it was his formula and that he had tested it on Ronon and Teyla but it hadn't worked fully so they hadn't remembered the false memories he had planted in their minds.

"So you see, you really didn't do anything with Teyla" she finished, her hands reaching for his but Ronon moved away and stood.

"Ronon?", she said looking at him to try and gauge what was wrong.

"You still didn't really believe me did you? It took the words of a Wraith before you finally believed I was telling you the truth about me not doing anything intentionally", Ronon answered angrily and Ellie blinked at him, surprised by his outburst.

"No...that's not right...I...", she trailed off helplessly as Ronon backed away.

"I think I'll leave my stuff where it is for now", he said and Ellie gasped at the coldness of his tone.

Ronon left the infirmary with a burning need to kill something or someone.

He wanted so badly for things to be perfect with Ellie but they couldn't quite seem to get the balance right any more. His thoughts were in a mess. There was the baby - something that had completely blown his mind - the fact he was going to be a father and now Lyssa.

Lyssa.

Her name sent pains through his heart. Pains he thought he had long since buried.

He needed to see her.

After asking a few questions he discovered Weir had given her one of the guest's quarters to rest in whilst she made her mind up if she wanted to stay on Atlantis or not.

If she wanted to stay. Ha, that was a good one.

ooOoo

Lyssa had just stepped from the shower and felt immediately one hundred times better.

One of the things she had loved about being on Atlantis, apart from being with Ronon of course, was the hot running water.

She had just wrapped a towel around herself when her quarters' doors slid open and she gasped to find Ronon stood glowering at her.

"I want some answers", he growled.

End of Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07

Part 12 of 15  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events).  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters do not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

* * *

"You still don't knock I see", Lyssa said, tightening the towel around her body as Ronon continued to glare at her from the doorway.

When he didn't reply Lyssa said,

"Would you shut the doors, I don't want everyone passing by to see me like this".

Her words jolted Ronon back into the world of the living and he prised his eyes from her long enough to turn and wave his hand across the panel that would close the double doors.

"Why did you leave?", he asked as he looked back at her.

'He hadn't changed', Lyssa thought ruefully. He still got straight to the point, no messing around.

"Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't by choice?" she asked and Ronon folded his arms.

"No", he replied bluntly.

Lyssa sighed and sat on her bed.

"There is no point having this discussion then", she said, shocked when Ronon quickly covered the distance between them and gripped her by the shoulders, hauling her to her feet.

"There is every damn need. We were supposed to be in love. We were supposed to be staying together, but you left me", he all but shouted at her.

Lyssa blinked at him, her voice low as she said,

"Then you have to believe me when I say I did not leave you by choice".

They stared at one another for an endless moment until Ronon eventually said,

"What happened?".

Lyssa squirmed out of his grip. His hands were still able to send waves of heat through her even after all this time and she needed to stand away from him to think clearly.

"That last night, I had a real bad headache. I thought Dr Beckett might be able to give me something so I went to the infirmary, you were asleep".

She paused and watched as Ronon nodded, recalling that night in his mind.

She continued,

"When I got to the infirmary no-one was there. No-one except Michael".

"What?", Ronon said, baffled as to how that was possible.

"He was after the Retrovirus, he said something about how he knew McKay had the city offline and that's how he'd gotten in undetected. He took me with him as a precaution in case he got stopped on the way out", Lyssa finished, her heart banging in her chest as she waited for Ronon's response.

"And you've been with him ever since?", Ronon asked eventually, when he had his voice under control.

Lyssa nodded. "Two years", she said.

"Two years", Ronon repeated.

Suddenly he moved, pulling her into his arms and crushing her to him as she began to cry.

When her tears began to subside, another feeling began to replace the sorrow and she and Ronon began to move apart at the same time.

Lyssa cleared her throat, needing to inject some reality into the moment and she said,

"How was Ellie? Is she and the baby OK?".

Ronon's conscience was well and truly pricked and he pushed wicked thoughts away as he thought about Ellie. Feeling insanely guilty for even being in the same room as Lyssa he glanced at the doors.

"She was fine. I should get back to her though".

Lyssa nodded, watching as he moved to the exit.

"Are you going to be around?", he asked and Lyssa sighed.

"For a few days, maybe".

Ronon looked away. "I'll see you", he said, feeling odd, leaving her like this.

Just before he disappeared through the doorway he turned to look at her and his words sent a chill down her spine as he said,

"I 'will' kill Michael for this".

ooOoo

Ellie had sat for what seemed like a lifetime in the same position as Ronon had left her, staring into space, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Finally she decided she couldn't stay in the infirmary and she got out of the bed, pulling the monitors from her arm which immediately sent Beckett to her side.

"Lassy what are you doing? Get back into that bed", he said trying to re-attach the wires to her but she was having none of it.

"I can't stay here tonight. Let me go back to my room. I promise I'll come back if I don't feel good. I just...I just need to be alone", Ellie said, her eyes begging the Dr. to let her go.

Beckett looked at Ellie and nodded slowly. He didn't know what was going on between her and Ronon but he could see she was hurting.

"You promise me now...any twinges..anything, you contact me or you get here", he said kindly and Ellie nodded.

"I promise", she answered, then looking down at her infirmary scrubs said, "I'll get these back to you...I have nothing else to wear".

Beckett waved a hand. "Keep them if they're comfortable. I heard you were struggling for clothes at the moment".

"Thank you", Ellie said, touching his arm.

She left the infirmary and made her way back to her quarters. She was almost there when Ronon rounded the corner ahead.

Not knowing why Ellie turned quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice her as she tried to head back the way she'd come but he was upon her before she got far.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed", Ronon said, his hand catching her arm gently.

"I wanted to be alone", she said stiffly, "Dr Beckett said I could go back to my room".

"I'll stay with you", Ronon said but Ellie shook her head.

She swallowed, her mouth dry as she replied, "No. I'd rather be alone. You said you didn't want to stay with me earlier anyway, remember?".

"About that...", Ronon began but Ellie cut him off.

"Ronon I'm tired right now. I don't have the energy to fight with you".

"What makes you think we'll fight?", he asked and she sighed and rubbed her aching back.

She shrugged and Ronon reached out and put a hand at the back of her neck.

"I'll walk you there at least?", he said and she nodded, falling into position at his side as they turned to walk back up the corridor.

The difference in their height was astonishing and Ronon suddenly felt very protective of his tiny...what? What was Ellie to him? He suddenly realised he didn't know any more and the thought scared him. And not may things frightened Ronon Dex.

They reached Ellie's room and she opened the door and leaned against the wall. Ronon's hand slid away from her neck and she felt bereft but kept quiet.

"We need to talk Ellie", Ronon said sounding serious and she looked up at him.

"I know".

"You'll let me know if you don't feel well?" Ronon asked and she nodded.

"I'll be back in the morning then", he said bending, his eyes level with hers.

'It was strange' Ronon thought. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't. How did that work?

"Did you find Lyssa?" Ellie asked suddenly and Ronon nodded almost reluctantly.

"Did you sort things out with her?", Ellie said, not sure if she wanted to know.

"I found out why she left", he said as though that explained everything and Ellie looked at him to elaborate.

"Michael took her almost exactly the same way he took you. He was after the retrovirus", Ronon replied and Ellie sighed, her heart sinking.

"So she didn't leave you because she didn't want you", she confirmed what she already knew was true and Ronon shook his head.

"No".

"I see", Ellie said.

They remained silent, Ronon's face still inches from hers until Ellie could stand it no longer.

I'll see you in the morning then", she said moving away and heading inside her room.

Ronon nodded, a strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

ooOoo

The next morning Ellie awoke groggily to the sound of knocking on her doors.

She had hardly slept at all. She'd sat up going over and over in her mind how she thought her relationship with Ronon should go.

She was just getting to her feet when the doors slid open and Ronon burst inside.

"Are you alright? I was getting worried", he said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine...I was asleep", she replied rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry", Ronon said sheepishly and she half-smiled.

"It's OK. At least you care".

Ronon looked at her.

"Of course I care", he said sounding offended before he said in a rush,

"I've be thinking, you should marry me...you're having my child and..."

Ellie cut him off by reaching up and putting her fingers on his lips.

"Ronon. You don't want to marry me", she said.

"I don't?", Ronon said, confused, he thought she'd have been pleased.

"Well, you might, but I don't want you to marry me if it's just for the baby's sake", Ellie replied and Ronon took her hands.

"Ellie..." he said but she shook her head.

"We've had a rough couple of months. Last night you didn't even want to move back into here and now you're asking me to be your wife. We need to take time out Ronon. You've never even said you love me and now with Lyssa coming back into your life, you must be confused about how you feel?".

Ronon looked at her, his eyes dark.

"You've never said you love me either", he said and Ellie stared at him realising he was right.

"We both need to think about how we feel", she said and Ronon nodded.

Ellie felt tears well in her eyes. This felt so damn final.

"I need to know you want me for me. Not just for the baby's sake", she said and Ronon pulled her close.

"How did we get like this?", Ronon asked, his voice anguished and Ellie sniffed.

"I think a certain Wraith played a hand in a large part of it all", she said and Ronon agreed, his resolve to kill Michael strengthening.

"Just promise me one thing?" Ellie asked and Ronon pulled back slightly so he could see her face.

"Anything", he said and she smiled.

"If we don't...", she choked back a sob before continuing, "If we don't end up together before the baby is born...will you be there for me...when I'm in labour?"

Ronon crushed her back to his chest, his lips in her hair as he held her close.

"I'd have to be lying dead somewhere for me not to be there for you then and afterwards, for the rest of our child's life", he said and Ellie finally wrapped her arms around him as relief washed over her tired form.

They sat on the bed and Ronon held her until she fell asleep and then he laid her down and covered her over.

He stood looking down at her for a moment or two knowing now that he had to sort out his feelings once and for all. As he looked at Ellie he knew he loved her but was it the right kind of love and was it enough?

End of Part 12


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date 07.05.07

Part 13 of 15  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter.  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events). Also a small reference to a part from Behind The Mask.  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters do not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Feedback : Yes

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 13

* * *

Ellie awoke a few hours after her and Ronon's talk feeling a mixture of sadness and relief.

Part of her was thinking she was totally stupid for pushing Ronon away, let alone turning down his offer of marriage but another part of her was sort of glad she had set him free.

She explained to Teyla later as they sat in the mess hall.

"You set someone free and if they come back to you, you know they're yours, or something like that".

Teyla looked at her,

"You do not wish to fight for Ronon's love?", she asked and Ellie half-smiled.

"I'm hardly in a position to fight Lyssa and even if I was I don't think I'd win".

"I did not mean physically fight", Teyla replied and Ellie touched her friend's hand.

"I know. I have to do this Teyla, for my own sake. He has promised to be there for me at the birth and I know he will be around for the baby and I do not wish to tie him to my side if he is in love with another woman. He would end up hating me".

"I understand", Teyla replied.

Just then Lyssa entered the mess hall accompanied by Sheppard and Ellie looked away as they glanced around for somewhere to sit.

Sheppard spotted Teyla and headed over before Lyssa could ask him to stop. Sighing, she followed him and stopped as they drew level with Teyla and Ellie's table.

"Hey guys", Sheppard said sliding in the seat next to Teyla, leaving Lyssa stood looking dubiously at the empty seat next to Ellie.

Eventually Ellie looked up at her and said,

"Please, sit down".

Lyssa nodded. She could tell Ellie was struggling but respected her for her graciousness.

Just then though, Ronon strode into the hall and Lyssa almost felt Ellie squirm as he began to walk toward them.

There were no more seats and just as Lyssa was about to stand, Ellie beat her to it.

"You can have my seat", she said and Ronon moved so he was behind her.

"You don't have to go", he said quietly and Lyssa listened silently as Ellie turned to face him.

"I know but I should get to the lab. I feel like I haven't done any work for days".

Ronon nodded and moved the chair back slightly so Ellie could get out.

"I'll see you later", she said to no-one in particular as she left and a flurry of responses followed her.

As Ronon took Ellie's place, Teyla said,

"I should go too. I am teaching Dr Heightmeyer self-defence shortly and I should prepare".

As she left, Sheppard stood,

"I'm just gonna get something to eat. Either of you two want anything?" he asked but Lyssa and Ronon shook their heads so he headed off to the other side of the hall.

"Wow. We know how to clear a table. I'll work on the room next", Lyssa said dryly and Ronon's lips twitched in an almost smile.

"Have you made your mind up about how long you're going to stay?", he asked and Lyssa shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Sheppard has mentioned that maybe Weir is interested in offering me a place on of your teams".

"Doing what?", Ronon asked and Lyssa turned to glare at him.

"Don't forget, you taught me everything you know. I'd be as useful to the other teams as you are to Sheppard's team".

"So you're interested?", Ronon asked and Lyssa groaned as she realised he'd only been trying to goad her so that he could judge if she was going to stick around or not.

She was out of practice where Ronon Dex was concerned.

"I may do", was all she was willing to give him just now.

They sat for a moment until Ronon said,

"Ellie and I have decided to cool things while we sort out our feelings".

"You're having problems?", Lyssa asked, surprised and Ronon nodded. At length he explained what Michael had done and how he and Ellie seemed unable to resolve the trust thing.

"You can't blame Ellie. Do you not remember what happened between us? You were quick to judge me and look where that got us", Lyssa said and Ronon looked at her.

"I should have believed you back then", he said and Lyssa looked away.

"Let's not do this again Ronon. We resolved all that".

Ronon nodded. He saw Sheppard heading back with a tray piled high with food and said quickly,

"I'd like to spend some time with you. Catch up?".

"We'll see", she replied as Sheppard's tray crashed down in front of them.

ooOoo

Days turned into weeks and Lyssa became a regular face again around Atlantis. Ronon spent time with her and also made sure he checked in with Ellie.

Despite his growing relationship with Lyssa he began to catch himself watching Ellie when he knew she wasn't aware of him. Much like he had done before they'd gotten together and he began to wonder if that was significant.

ooOoo

Ellie was about seven months pregnant when Emerson and The Odyssey returned to Atlantis, the Daedalus returning to Earth for a short while.

"Ellie...you look amazing", Emerson said pulling her against him and Ellie laughed, her face blushing.

"Oh, sure I do", she replied and as they pulled apart she smoothed a hand over her rounded abdomen almost self-consciously.

"I brought you some things", Emerson said taking her hand.

He took her aboard the ship and tears filled her eyes when she saw he had brought numerous things from home for the baby. A pushchair, a carry seat, clothing and a whole host of care products and baby food. He had also brought her a couple of maternity dresses.

"Paul. I don't know how to thank you", she said, squeezing his hand as she wiped at her eyes.

"You don't have to. Just know that I'm here for you", Emerson replied, pulling her close again and Ellie nodded, her face against his shoulder.

"I know you are".

ooOoo

Ronon and Lyssa stood on one of the upper-most balconies high above the ocean, staring out at the view.

"It's been good, catching up", Ronon said and Lyssa smiled.

"Hmm", she said, almost as though she wasn't listening.

"Lyssa?", Ronon said and she turned and looked at him.

"How do you feel about me?", he asked and Lyssa glanced away.

"I um, I...", she trailed off as Ronon suddenly gripped her shoulders.

"Lyssa I have to do something. I need to know...", he trailed off as his lips met hers.

ooOoo

Ellie was in one of the highest storage rooms in Atlantis looking for an artefact that Rodney had 'misplaced' when she got the first pain. It streaked around her abdomen with such strength that it took her breath away and she gasped and bent forward, gripping her bump.

"Oh...wow, that hurt", she breathed to herself as it subsided and she was able straighten up.

She reached for a book that was on the shelf above her and the pain came back, the book tumbling to the floor as she groaned and bent again.

She slowly made her way out onto the walk-way and leaned against the wall. She needed to get to the infirmary as something was obviously wrong. She had two months to go yet and this should not be happening now. Pain gripped her again and she suddenly felt warm and sticky in between her legs.

Frightened, she reached down and felt under her dress, she gasped when she pulled her hand away and saw her fingers where covered in blood.

She sank onto the floor and tapped her ear-piece frantically.

"Ronon?!", she bit out, her breath catching as pain streaked through her again.

"Ronon...please..", she tried again when he didn't immediately respond.

Damn it this was his baby too. Where was he?

"Ellie? What is it?", Ronon said, touching his hand to his ear-piece and twisting slightly so he faced away from Lyssa who watched on with interest, touching her fingers to her lips.

"Ronon...there's something wrong with me...the baby..I...ouch", Ellie replied, pausing as another pain hit her.

"Ronon, I'm bleeding!", she cried.

"Where are you?", Ronon said urgently, hardly glancing at Lyssa as he moved back inside.

"Ellie?!", he bellowed when she didn't answer.

"Up on the...on the storage level", she eventually replied, her voice strained.

"I'm on my way", he said.

"Ronon, what's going on?", Lyssa asked, instinctively following him.

"Ellie's in trouble", he replied, not slowing his pace as he responded.

They reached the floor above them in record time and saw Ellie sat on the floor of the hallway up ahead.

Lyssa watched as Ronon kneeled at Ellie's side and saw her show him her blood stained fingers. She watched, a lump in her throat as Ronon gathered Ellie into his arms gently and stood. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her tear-stained face in the crook of his neck as he strode away with her.

Lyssa followed behind as they headed for the infirmary, meeting up with Sheppard along the way.

As they stood outside waiting for news, Sheppard took Lyssa's hand in his and she knew she had made the right decision when she'd decided to stay on Atlantis.

End of Part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07

Part 14 of 15  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter.  
Archiving : None  
Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events). Also a small reference to a part from Behind The Mask (in Part 13).  
Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters do not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Feedback : Yes

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 14

* * *

Dr. Beckett worked frantically for ten minutes trying to stop the haemorrhage that had lead to Ellie's early labour. When he finally decided she needed to have the baby there and then Ronon was ready to kill anyone who didn't stop Ellie's pain.

"Ronon calm down, you're not helping", Ellie bit out as another contraction gripped her.

"I just don't like seeing you like this", Ronon said, frowning as she grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers in a death-like grip of which he'd had no idea she was capable of.

"Ouch", he mouthed to Beckett who shook his head as he began to prepare things for the birth.

"I can't do this now...it's not the right time", Ellie said as she realised what Beckett was doing and he patted her arm comfortingly and said,

"Ellie love, it'll be alright. Babies born at seven months can be much healthier than a baby born at eight or even nine months".

"Don't lie to me", Ellie cried beginning to get upset and Ronon yelled,

"Don't lie to us", but Beckett just glared back at the taller man.

"I have no reason to lie to either of you", he said in an offended tone and Ronon lowered his head.

"Sorry Doc".

"No problem", Beckett replied knowing Ellie was just terrified and Ronon was probably just as scared.

"Now, shall we do this?" he asked, turning to look at Ellie who nodded and squoze Ronon's hand again, making him squirm.

Hours later Ellie finally gave birth to her and Ronon's daughter who was quickly placed in the make-shift incubator that Beckett and his staff had made up whilst Ellie had been in labour.

"Is she ok?", Ellie asked feeling totally exhausted as Beckett returned from seeing to the baby to sort her out.

"She's holding her own. She's a strong lassy, must get that from her father", Beckett replied as he smiled at Ellie and then glanced at Ronon who looked as though he may pass out at any moment.

"Are you alright son?", Beckett asked and Ronon nodded.

When Beckett had finished tidying her up he left them to go and check on the baby again and Ronon moved close to the head of the bed Ellie lay on.

"Are you alright?", he asked gently and Ellie nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at him.

"I just hope she is", she replied nodding in the direction the baby had been taken.

"You heard Beckett, she's strong", Ronon replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently moving Ellie so she rested against him as his arm went around her shoulders.

Ellie relaxed back against Ronon and closed her eyes. Ronon kissed the top of her head, relieved she was ok. She had scared the hell out of him up on the storage level.

Just then Sheppard poked his head around the doorway to the infirmary.

"Hey", he said, trying to get their attention. "What's going on?".

Ronon eased Ellie off of him and back against her pillows before he moved to the doorway, surprised to see not only Sheppard but Rodney, Weir, Teyla, Emerson and Lyssa all sat around outside.

"How is Ellie?", Weir asked and Ronon smiled.

"She's ok. We had a girl".

Various congratulations sounded and then Rodney piped up.

"Oh a girl, thank God there won't be another one of you running around this place tormenting me".

Everyone turned to look at him and he returned their stares innocently.

"What?!", he asked.

Ronon shook his head, too happy that Ellie and his daughter were doing ok to be mad with Rodney.

"You should probably all come by later if you want to see Ellie, she's exhausted right now", he said and they all nodded and with a few more congratulations they began to move away.

As Lyssa turned to move though, Ronon caught her arm.

"About before...", he began but Lyssa gently extracted her arm.

"Now is hardly the time Ronon", she said and he nodded.

At the end of the hallway, Sheppard paused and looked back, his brow furrowing when he saw Lyssa pull her arm from Ronon's hand.

Sighing he continued on his way.

Once Lyssa had gone, Ronon moved back inside to find Ellie had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and then moved over to the incubator where the baby lay. She was tiny, "Just like your mom", he murmured to himself, his heart constricting suddenly and he glanced back over at Ellie who still slept.

"I'll always be here...for both of you", he whispered.

ooOoo

Beckett made Ellie stay in the infirmary for a week which she was more than happy to do so that she could be with the baby.

Everyone was pushing her and Ronon for the baby's name as they were all sick of referring to the tiny bundle who was doing so well as 'Baby Dex'.

"What are we going to call her?", Ellie asked one afternoon when Ronon arrived and they stood over the incubator looking at their daughter.

"I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?", Ronon replied, turning to look at Ellie when she didn't respond immediately and he saw she was blushing.

"I thought...I kind of liked...Hope", she said eventually, glancing at him to see his reaction.

Ronon smiled.

"I like it", he said and Ellie released a kind of nervous laugh.

They both looked back at the baby and Ellie said quietly,

"Hello, Hope Dex, welcome to Atlantis".

ooOoo

As the weeks went by the baby got stronger and Ellie felt comfortable enough to leave her in the infirmary whilst she went back to the lab to do some work.

When she was with Ronon, when he came to see the baby, she wanted to ask him how he was feeling but her pride stopped her. She had heard on the grapevine that Lyssa had got a placement on one of the other Atlantis teams so it looked like she was definitely staying around.

Maybe Lyssa and Ronon were already together but Ronon hadn't said anything to spare her feelings.

Suddenly Rodney's voice penetrated the upsetting thought.

"Hey, have you seen this?".

Ellie moved to Rodney's side and looked at the mail shot he was reading from Elizabeth.

"She wants us to put the tracking devices into operation. Everyone in the city is to have one", Rodney continued, his voice rising by the extra octave that told her he was excited.

"That's a lot of people Rodney. We're going to have to make hundreds of them", she replied and he looked at her as though she had two heads.

"And that's a problem because?", he asked and Ellie shrugged.

"It'll just take time that's all".

"Yes, well, don't be going all soft on me now you're a mother and all that. You were quite a hard worker before and I expect the same performance from you now", Rodney chided her and she was just about to erupt into a speech about separating him from his breath when Emerson appeared in the doorway.

Ellie shut her open mouth as she spotted him.

"Dr. McKay", Emerson said politely and Rodney nodded in response.

"Colonel Emerson. How's The Odyssey these days?" he asked and Emerson folded his arms.

"Funny you should ask. I was wondering if I could borrow Dr. Harrison? One of the consoles is acting up".

"I'll take a look..", Rodney began but Ellie cut him off.

"No you stay here. I'll go. You can make a start on those tracking devices".

Rodney began to huff indignantly but Ellie ignored him, linking her arm through Emerson's conspiratually as they left the lab.

They went along the walk-way laughing at the look on Rodney's face unaware that Ronon was watching from below.

So Emerson was still interested in Ellie was he. But the question was, was Ellie interested in Emerson?

End of Part 14


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Love After Love

Author : ElaineDex  
Date : 07.05.07

Part : 15 of 15  
Characters : Ronon, Ellie, People of Atlantis and the SGC, Lyssa Hunter.  
Archiving : None

Warnings : Some sexual content.

Spoilers : This part of the storey has bits in it that follow on from Kazavid's 'Reunions' explaining what happened to Lyssa  
afterwards (my version of events). Also a small reference to a part from Behind The Mask (in Part 13).

Disclaimers : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter is kindly on loan from Kazavid.

Feedback : Yes

Summery : Will Ellie and Ronon's love stand the test of time and all that fate has to throw at them?

Chapter 15

* * *

Ronon knocked on Ellie's quarters' doors feeling nervous as hell for some strange reason.

When she opened the doors he stood there looking at her for a moment or two before she smiled and said,

"Hi...are you ok?".

"Yeah, sorry...I made this for Hope", and he moved to the side of the door and picked up a beautifully carved cradle and held it up for her to see.

Ellie's eyes immediately pricked with tears as she ran a hand over the smooth wood.

"Ronon, it lovely. Bring it inside", and she stepped back and let him enter the room they had once shared.

He placed it by the bed and Ellie knelt down to examine it closer.

"This must have taken you quite a while", she said, looking up at him and it struck Ronon how different she looked.

She had lost all of the baby weight and he'd heard she'd been exercising regularly with Teyla and Dr. Heightmeyer.

He looked away as he wondered whether it was for Emerson's benefit.

He grimaced and Ellie frowned as she watched his expression suddenly change.

"Ronon?", she asked, standing back up.

"It took a couple of weeks, in my spare time", he replied and Ellie was heartened to know that he mustn't have been spending that much time with Lyssa if he had to time to make the cradle.

"Has Beckett said when Hope can leave the infirmary yet?", he asked but Ellie shook her head.

"I asked him when I had my final check up the other day but he said he'd like to keep her there for a couple of more weeks yet, just to be certain".

Ronon nodded then said, "Are you alright? What was the final check up for?".

Ellie found herself blushing. Something she hadn't done since she and Ronon had first gotten together and she looked back at the cradle as she said,

"It was to check everything had healed ok... down there... y'know".

Ronon nodded as he understood.

"And is it ok?" he asked and Ellie felt herself grow hotter.

"Yes. All systems go...so to speak", she replied and Ronon felt himself harden at the knowledge that if they so wished, they could make love right there and then.

Just then though he spotted the pushchair and the carry seat and the other things that Emerson had brought her.

"What the hell are they?", he asked any ardour he'd felt leaving his body as he guessed exactly where they'd come from.

Ellie turned and groaned inwardly as she saw what he was referring to.

"It's just some things Paul brought from ho...I mean earth", she replied, closing her eyes as she realised she'd almost referred to earth as home.

Ronon was angry. He stooped to pick up the cradle.

"You won't be needing this then?", he said but Ellie grabbed his arm, stopping him reaching for the cradle.

"Of course I want it. Leave it where it is. Hope will be sleeping in that the moment I get her here".

Ronon's eyes met hers and he was about to say something when a knock came on her doors.

Slowly releasing his arm, Ellie went to open it, her stomach lurching when she saw it was Emerson.

"Hey, I thought I'd call by, see if you wanted to go for a walk before we eat this evening?", Emerson asked, not realising Ronon was in the room.

Ellie glanced from Emerson to Ronon,

"Ah...well...Ronon and..", she began but Ronon cut her off as he strode to the door.

"She's all yours", he said as he passed Emerson and Ellie watched him leave, her heart beating so hard it was painful.

"Did I just mess things up for you?", Emerson asked seeing the look upon her face and Ellie forced a smile.

"No. Of course not. Let's go", and she stepped out into the hallway and closed her doors behind her.

ooOoo

Ronon headed for the mess hall to get a drink. He thought he'd go now to avoid seeing Ellie with Emerson later. He got what he wanted and was heading for the door when a voice called out to him from one of the last tables.

"Ronon", Lyssa called, watching as he stopped and turned, half-smiling when he saw her.

He was angry. She could tell.

"I haven't seen you for a while", Ronon said as he slid his tall frame into the seat opposite her.

"I know. I've been off-world with Major Lorne's team a lot lately".

Ronon nodded and they sat in an uneasy silence before they both said at the same time,

"About that kiss...".

They laughed and then Ronon said,

"You go first".

"No you", Lyssa replied and Ronon took a swig of his drink.

"You know I'll always care about you don't you?", he said and Lyssa nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she realised, as any woman would, where this was heading.

"Lyssa...I...I love Ellie".

Lyssa waited a moment or two before she said,

"I will always care about you too but I...I've met someone else too".

Ronon stared at her. He was surprised.

"Here...on Atlantis?" he asked and Lyssa nodded almost reluctantly.

"Who? Do I know him?", Ronon asked and Lyssa reddened.

"I'd rather not say. We're still in the early stages you know how it is", she replied and as Ronon nodded she sighed with relief.

"I'm happy for you", Ronon said, reaching across the table and taking her hands in his just as Ellie and Emerson walked in.

Ellie saw Ronon and Lyssa holding hands and her stomach lurched. She stopped in her tracks, momentarily distracted and Emerson crashed into the back of her and had to grab her waist to stop her falling.

"You ok?", he asked as he guided her into the mess hall. She nodded, feeling numb.

Had she truly lost him after all then?

Ronon saw Ellie and Emerson walk past the table he was on with Lyssa and his jaw clenched at the sight of Emerson's hands around Ellie's waist.

Lyssa saw his expression and her eyes widened.

"You still haven't sorted things with Ellie?", she asked incredulously and he shook his head.

"I think maybe she'd be better off with him. He's more her type", he said and Lyssa heard the sadness in his tone.

"Why is he? Ronon, you didn't see the look on her face when she saw us holding hands, she was upset, I could see".

Ronon shook his head and stood abruptly.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon", he said leaving the mess hall without waiting for a response.

No sooner had he gone than Sheppard slid into the chair by Lyssa's side.

ooOoo

Emerson walked Ellie back to her room and they stood for a moment, Ellie with her back against the door, Emerson leaning, facing her at her side.

"So...", he said and Ellie turned her head to look at him.

She saw the question clear in his eyes but before she had time to answer him he leaned forward and kissed her.

She had of course kissed Emerson before. They had been engaged for heavens sake but this felt so wrong that she could hardly believe they had been intimate in the past.

She turned so she faced him but when he went to pull her closer she gently raised her hands and flattened them to his chest, effectively stopping him getting any nearer.

Emerson pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down at her.

"You want Ronon still don't you?", he said and Ellie closed her eyes.

"Paul...I'm sorry. If circumstances were different...It's just I...I can't let him go...at least not yet".

Emerson nodded.

"I hope it all works out for you", he said and Ellie moved her hands around his sides and hugged him close.

"Me too".

ooOoo

A few days later Ellie and Rodney got their schedules through from Elizabeth with regard to implanting the tracking devices into all members of staff on a rota basis.

Ellie groaned when she saw that Lyssa and Ronon were on the very bottom of her list with a note saying they were last as they were still making up their minds as to whether they wanted the trackers inserted. Understandable, she thought as she recalled Ronon's tales from when he was a runner, even though these were to help save him not to track him to kill him, or worse.

"Rodney, swap lists with me?", she asked but Rodney shook his head looking quite pleased with himself.

"No way", he said excitedly and Ellie frowned.

"Why not?", she asked trying to catch a look at his list.

"There are some very luscious members of staff on my list and I intend to get quite close to each and every one of them", Rodney replied and Ellie grimaced at the thought.

And so the long process began over a two day period and eventually everyone was done apart from Lyssa and Ronon.

Rodney had gone off for something to eat leaving Ellie tidying up as usual when Lyssa walked into the lab.

"Hi", she said and Ellie looked up.

"Oh...hi", she replied.

"I decided to get the device implanted. Or rather I was persuaded to", Lyssa said thinking just how much persuasion Sheppard had, had to use.

"Ok, take a seat", Ellie said as she wondered whether it had been Ronon who had persuaded her.

She readied the injector gun and Lyssa watched her, marvelling as she had when she'd first met Ellie about how Ronon could be attracted to two women so completely different.

"Roll up your sleeve for me please", Ellie said and when Lyssa complied she moved the gun to her arm.

"It may sting for a second or two", she said and when Lyssa nodded she pressed the trigger and delivered the tracker into position.

As Ellie finalised the procedure on her lap top, Lyssa realised Ellie was in fact shaking and her heart went out to her.

"Ellie", she said quietly and Ellie turned to look at her.

"Ronon does not want me. He's in love with you".

Ellie looked at her for a moment then turned away and Lyssa sighed.

"You two need your heads banging together. Trust me, Ronon doesn't want me any more that I want him".

When Ellie still looked at her dubiously though Lyssa cursed.

"Look. Can you keep a secret?".

ooOoo

Ronon entered the lab to find Ellie just about to leave.

"Am I too late to have the tracking device put in?", he asked gruffly and Ellie shook her head.

"No, sit down", Ellie said, her stomach fluttering at the sight of him.

Ronon did as she asked and she set up the gun once again. He watched her through hooded eyes as she prepared things, bending low as she retrieved something from a cupboard in front of him.

Ronon groaned inwardly as her tight skirt rode higher as she bent forward and the back of her thighs were revealed to him as well as a good view of her pert behind.

Suddenly she straightened and turned to face him and he didn't wipe the look from his face fast enough for Ellie not to catch it and she hid a smile as she approached him.

She moved in between his open legs, a move that wasn't really necessary but that she felt like doing anyway, and reached for his arm.

"This may sting momentarily", she said, trying not to look at him and she felt, rather than saw him nod his head.

When it was done she placed the gun on the side but stayed in between his legs, reluctant to move.

Slowly Ronon lifted a hand and placed it on her hip, then gradually let it slide around and down toward her bottom.

Ellie bit her lip as she felt herself grow moist from his touch.

She was just about to reach for his shoulders when both their ear pieces crackled to life. It was Weir.

"Michael has attacked the guards that were accompanying him back to his cell after having his tracking device fitted. Ellie can you track him?" Weir asked and Ellie moved away from Ronon and to her lap top.

"Yes, no problem, he's heading for jumper bay 2", she replied and Ronon was just about to take off when Weir said,

"There's one more thing".

Ellie and Ronon looked at one another, a cold dread filling their hearts as Elizabeth continued,

"He's taken Hope from the infirmary".

Ronon moved first and Ellie followed after disconnecting her lap top so that she could see exactly where Michael was headed. She tried to keep up with Ronon but he ran too fast for her and so she was glad when she bumped into Sheppard and Lyssa.

"We heard", Sheppard said touching Ellie's shoulder as she handed him the lap top.

"We'll get her back", he said as he and Lyssa took off.

Ellie watched them go, wrapping her arms around herself.

ooOoo

Michael was livid. He had spent all this time planning his escape and now they had implanted a tracking device in him so that they would always be able to find him.

"Your mother is going to rue the day she did this to me", he muttered to Hope who was, for now, unharmed.

He was about to open the jumper door when he heard Ronon's voice.

"Freeze you piece of sh..".

"Ronon, how did I know you'd follow me?", Michael cut him off and he turned to see the Satedan aiming his gun at him.

"I suppose that's set to kill?", he asked and just as Ronon was about to answer, Sheppard said from behind him,

"No it's on stun, as long as you hand the baby over to Lyssa now, nice and easy".

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Michael replied.

Just then though he felt a gun at his temple and Ellie said,

"Is this a good time for you Michael?".

Michael smiled and held Hope closer to his chest.

"Not now Dr Harrison. Could we make alternative arrangements?", he replied.

"I don't think so", Ellie said, and with that she pulled the trigger and as he began to fall she snatched Hope from his lifeless fingers.

Ronon raced to her side and embraced both her and the baby whilst Sheppard and Lyssa watched on.

ooOoo

When Hope was settled back into the incubator and was given the all clear by Beckett, whom Michael had knocked out to get to the baby, Ellie and Ronon left and walked along the corridor together.

"I hope you're not angry with me", Ellie said and Ronon looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For killing Michael. I know you've always wanted to do it but I...", she trailed off, unable to explain the fierce bout of protectiveness that had overcome her at the thought of their baby being harmed.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just glad he's finally dead", Ronon replied and Ellie nodded.

They stood for a moment before Ellie said,

"I'll see you then".

Ronon nodded, his fingers clenching at his sides as she began to walk away.

Suddenly he could stand it no longer and he caught her arm and pushed her back against the wall, his lips capturing hers hungrily.

Ellie melted against him, her hands sliding up his muscular arms to his shoulders.

Ronon wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her against him as he moved into the level changer. Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt riding high along her thighs as she did so.

Ronon tore his mouth from hers and pressed kisses to her neck, one hand freeing the buttons on her shirt and Ellie moaned in delight as she felt his hand shove her bra out of the way so that he could rub his thumb across one pebbled nipple.

Ellie reached down and managed to free Ronon from the confines of his leather trousers, smiling against his neck as she heard a low groan escape when her fingers brushed his erection.

Ronon knew he wanted her, hard and fast. But he had to make sure she was ready. He didn't want to hurt her.

He reached in between their bodies and moved her panties to one side. Slowly he slid a finger inside of her, his erection jerking when he realised how wet she was. How ready for him.

Ellie closed her eyes as Ronon slid one of his fingers inside of her. She felt herself go hot and then cold all at once.

"Ronon", she breathed his name, never wanting him inside of her so badly as she did at this moment.

Ronon removed his finger and kissed her, the head of his shaft poised at her tight entrance.

Ellie tore her mouth from his as he began to push inside of her, inch by slow, delicious inch.

She whimpered as he filled her, her face flaming as she realised she was all but ready to come.

"Let it go", Ronon whispered in her ear, sensing she was near and he had to grit his teeth as she writhed and pressed herself against him, crying out as she came.

When he realised she was alright he began to move in and out of her, faster and faster, harder and harder and just when he thought he could hold on no longer, Ellie cried out again and so he joined her as stars seemed to burst all around them.

When their breathing calmed, Ronon gently eased Ellie off of him and set her on the floor, smiling when her saw her legs were wobbly. His didn't feel too steady either.

They exited the level changer on Ellie's quarters' floor and headed for her room, Ronon's arm tight around her and she clung to his waist.

Once inside they looked at one another and Ronon cupped her face in his hands as he saw the uncertain look she'd worn for so long return to her face.

"I love you", he said and slowly, she smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.

Ronon kissed her then said,

"Whatever happens in our lives from this moment on, I want you to know one thing".

"What?" Ellie asked, her heart aching with love for him.

"You and Hope are my life. If you're not there, nothing else matters", he replied.

Ellie looked at him for a moment before she launched herself into his arms, sending them both sprawling onto the bed.

As she adjusted herself on top of him, Ellie said,

"In that case I have one thing to ask you".

"What's that?", Ronon asked, his hands reaching for her breasts.

"Ronon Dex, will you marry me?".

The End


End file.
